ANGEL EYES
by abonnett13
Summary: Set after S3 of Agents of Shield Skye is off doing her own thing, but when she bumps into a couple avengers things could turn upside down. Considering she is still on the run from Coulson and SHIELD would the avengers be the best place to go? Can she protect her people and the human race from Hydra and other forces.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

She was running through grass feet bare, and dress flowing behind her. She looked to find a women laughing and chasing behind her, running faster to the tree she climbed up onto the branch.

"You can't get me" She laughed as the women smiled up and held out her arms. She jumped willingly into them.

"Can we play more please?" she asked softly, looking up at the women her face wasn't clear but she sensed sorrow in them.

"Sorry Angel eyes, it's time to go in for dinner, tomorrow though I promise" She climbed out of her arms grabbing her hand and walking inside. Looking up she tried to focus on her face, but it was a blur. And tomorrow would never come.

Skye woke up rubbing her face, she hasn't had that dream in so long, but it was nice from the nightmares that have been plaguing her. Sitting up she looked at the ratty old hotel room she was in, it wasn't the worst one she has stayed in.

Looking out the window it was another cold day in New York, she packed up her few belongings and headed out. Looking in the mirror her eyes had purple under them, her hair was now longer, her cheeks a little hollow. Putting her hood up, she walked out of the hotel with her backpack into the busy city.

She has been on the run from Coulson from Shield, she only knew one thing she was going to protect her race, and make sure Hydra stayed down for good. She has been getting chatter about an active Hydra base near here. She decided to check it out though, just for her own curiosity and another chance to take down another base trying to rise up. She had to take a couple cabs to just get closer to the base, it was about 50miles outside of the city. She decided to wear her tactical gear for this one, if it was Hydra she needed to be prepared.

Walking around to the side she found a door, she knelt down to the ground to feel the vibrations, slowing her heartbeat she could sense agents inside. She looked up and grinned there was at least 20 men inside the base, this would be fun. Slipping into the side door she left her gun in her belt she didn't need it yet.

It was easy to take down the first 6 Hydra agents, she didn't even make a sound. Making her way to the control room, she decided to take some Intel with her, just because she wasn't part of SHIELD anymore didn't mean she wouldn't help them with inside hydra intel. She would still protect the people from Hydra, especially her people. She was busy hacking the computer when she noticed something on the screen, something familiar. Looking closer her saw a man on a table, still breathing but asleep. She was almost nose to nose with the screen when she felt a presence behind her.

"Impressive not a lot of people can sneak up on me" Skye said slowly turning to face the person, May would kill her if she knew. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Nice to know I can still be impressive, you Hydra?" Hawkeye asked studying her carefully, bow still drawn.

"Well you are Hawkeye an Avenger, I would hope you would be stealthy" She crossed her arms, scanning him up and down. He winked at her.

"Careful sweetheart, I do have girlfriend" she just glared at him.

"First ew, second I would like to get back to work so if you don't mind lowering that thing Hawkeye" She nodded at his bow, he didn't let up.

"You never answered my question, are you Hydra?" he asked again and she rolled her eyes.

"I will try not to be insulted, no I am not Hydra" he lowered his bow at that smiling.

"Have a name?" he asked still a little edgy, she turned her back to him and continued typing still keeping an eye on the monitor.

"Skye" she finished with the program and pulled her chip from the computer placing it in her pocket. Turning to see him standing in her way.

"I really need to get going so if you don't mind" she said side stepping him, but he held out his arm to stop her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hawkeye asked and she smiled feeling more vibrations as soon as an alarm went off.

"Because there is about 10 Hydra agents coming right to us, not the best place to fight." He eyed her again, before grabbing her arm grabbing her to another room pushing her in.

"You know, not where I was planning on going" she mused looking at the small closet they were now in, he put his hand up silently telling her to shh. She rolled her eyes and while he was getting his bow ready again she walked right past him out the door. He tried to grab her but she went out of reach going out the door.

"What the hell" he went after her watching her smile at the agents.

"Oy, you guys looking for me?" She said holding out her arms showing no weapons. Hawkeye thought she was crazy or stupid, hell even both.

"You" one of them said stepping up taking off his mask, Skye recognized him from another base she destroyed months ago.

"I thought I killed you already?" she said amused, the man had a nasty scar on his face.

"Not yet filthy inhuman, I know what you are" he said stepping forward all Hawkeye could do it watch in awe. This girl was toying with the massive Hydra agent.

"Oh so you do know what I am, and my kind good because I am the last one you will ever se" she said voice turning dark. Hawkeye felt someone else behind him, turning to see Captain America and Black Widow. He held out his arm to stop them, though they both looked back at Skye and then him confused.

"I've killed your kind girl do you remember those you found cut open like animals, but don't worry I won't kill you, our leader will have special plans for you" Skye's hands turned to fists.

Hawkeye still waited holding the other Avengers back, that's when Skye roared in anger.

"Come on" the Hydra agent yelled back and Skye attacked, no powers just pure strength and moves just like May taught her. After throwing down the Hydra agent once he got to his feet with his bloodied face he spat the blood at her feet.

"Come on girl, I know you have more than that"

"You're right I do" Skye held out her hand blasting him back foot by foot until she pinned him on the ground, she was crushing him from the inside out. The other agents deiced to attack just then, as Hawkeye shot two and Black Widow shot four and Captain American knocked out the other three.

"Skye" Hawkeye yelled getting her attention, he saw the tears in her eyes but also the anger. She stopped turned toward Hawkeye nodding, not even seeing the other two.

"I leave him to you then, bastard better not be seen by me again. Or I will kill him slowly and painfully, see you later arrow man" she said before taking off in the other direction.

"Clint do you know her?" Steve asked as Natasha secured the agent who was now knocked out.

"Nope just met her like 10min ago, quite the fiery type" He said looking at Steve and Natasha.

"She could be of great asset, she has powers and she hacked the Hydra computers. Not easy" He said as Natasha walked over to him and Steve arms crossed.

"We will see, she doesn't seem like the team type." Natasha said.

"Well I like her, she has got guts" Clint said earning an eye roll from Natasha.

"For now let's clean up" Steve said walking into the base further. The avengers now had their own little agency, just like SHIELD including, thank goodness, a cleanup crew. What they found though was more disturbing then they realized there was a man who seemed to be more alive than dead on a hospital bed hooked up to varies machines, they took him, because maybe he was a hostage of Hydra either way he could give them answers they have been searching for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Skye couldn't shake the feeling about that man she saw on the table, there was just something familiar about him. She wondered if the Avengers took him, and if so she wondered if she could find out where. She sometimes checked in on the base when she was feeling more alone most nights, but she also needed to make sure they are all safe. She notices Jemma and Fitz getting closer and closer everyday their relationship always has been beautiful to Skye. She was still in New York on the outskirts of town but she wasn't ready to move on.

She wonders what it would have been like with Lincoln if he was still here. She didn't like to think about him, since he sacrificed himself for her, for her team. Shaking her head she left her money on the counter. Skye was walking out of a diner when she saw a man huddled in a corner of the alley. Her heart sank at the sight. She slowly approached him,

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked quietly and gently. He snapped his head to her with fear and anger in his eyes. She put her hands up smiling softly, he looked like he had been through hell.

"Are you okay?" she took another step toward him, his eyes darted around she noticed he was looking for an escape.

"Please leave me alone" his voice rusty as if he hasn't spoken in weeks. Skye felt for him, she was homeless for years.

"I won't hurt you I promise, I just want to help. Are you hungry?" he was still hugging the wall eyeing her up and down. He finally decided she wasn't a threat and nodded slowly. She smiled at him brightly, Skye ran back to the diner and ordered a crap load of food. Once she got back she noticed he was still curled up in the corner. She made the decision to help him, the decision Miles once made for her.

"Come on you don't want the food to get cold, do you?" he looked at the bag eyes going a bit wider. She knew she had him, he slowly stood and was a good foot taller than her. She just smiled and waived him on with her, she noticed he would linger back just a little bit. Once they reached a hotel at the edge of New York she got them a room. He lingered by the doorway and she turned to really look at him, his hair was horrid, clothes almost completely ripped.

"I'm Skye by the way, and trust me when I say I have been where you are. Come on I don't bite, food is getting cold"

Skye laid out all the food she got in a little row and gave him a plate so he can serve himself. He was hesitant but looked and the food and started gathering fries, pancakes, bacon, and chicken. She sat on the bed watching him carefully, she knew how closed off he would be just like she was.

"Do you have a name?" he looked at her finally and shook his head.

"I don't know" she saw the sorrow in his eyes. She didn't want to press further, so she hummed to herself.

"How about I call you JB" she said and he raised a brow.

"Or not just a suggestion, I gave myself my name you know so we can give you one" he looked at her silently for a min swallowing his food.

"JB, it isn't so bad" he said looking at his now empty plate. He looked at the food again and then at Skye.

"Go ahead I got it for you, and good now I have something to call you!" she said a little excited.

She let JB finish eating while she looked into her bag for something to help him clean up, after finding some scissors, shampoo and conditioner she looked over to find him staring at her.

"Do you want a haircut? Maybe a fresh wash?" she asked but saw him go into a defensive mode.

"I just thought you might want to clean up?" Skye put the stuff down and sat on the bed again, he looked at the scissors and then at her. Was he really stupid enough to attack her with those? He seemed so kind though? Skye was careful not to show her thoughts to him.

"I, I haven't been treated like a person in a long time" he finally said and Skye relaxed a little she was more than curious about JB's story and what happened to him.

"Well you are my guest, you should be treated as such. I always take care of people who deserve it" Skye said gently.

"I don't know how" JB finally said again, and Skye just smiled. She went to find a bucket and filled it with warm water.

"If you don't mind I will do it for you?" Skye said patting the chair by her, JB looked assessing the situation but decided it was safe after all she was a tiny thing.

Skye washed his hair first humming a bit, the same song her mother used to. Once she realized what she was doing she stopped and chose to stay silent. After she washed his hair she gave him a mirror so he could watch.

"Do you want it short or just a little trim?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I've never had a choice" he told her, she smiled sadly.

"Well you have one now, so what will it be?" she smiled at him again. He decided on just a trim, and she liked his hair long anyway. Skye made him stay with her for a couple days just to make sure he was fed and keeping clean. They didn't talk much but she noticed he was getting a little more relaxed with her, she would show him some movies and some music on her lap top. She was getting use to the idea of having him around, but all things come to an end and sometimes it is better that way.

After they both agreed they needed to keep moving she decided to help him out by giving him some money to get him back on his feet. Giving him a hug surprised even her, but she was happy about it. JB was hesitate but returned the hug, he has never known kindness like Skye.

Skye decided to move on toward Canada, decided to start hunting new Hydra agents and new Inhumans. She needed to keep fighting, keep moving forward.

 **8 Months later:**

Skye flopped on her bed tired from another base raid another Hydra base turned to rubble. She was already missing New York she visited a few times checking on JB, she was happy to see him moving around a little but staying in the same place getting work here and there. Last she saw him though was 3 months ago, and when she went back a couple weeks ago she couldn't find him. She just hoped he was safe.

She decided to go to Europe since there was more news of a new head of Hydra. She didn't understand why they just weren't put down all the way it was annoying. Stupid cut of one, another shall take its place, of course they would keep popping up. Once she was rested she went out to another known location of a top Hydra base. Feeling the vibrations she noticed there was a lot more Agents on this base, quite a few more. There was prisoners though, her eyes widened Inhumans they had two of them here.

She closed her eyes with her back to the door. This is what she has trained for, fought for, to help her people get back to living and not being hunted like animals.

Bursting through the door she already had the two guards on the ground knocked out. She moved down the hallway each step she could feel her own heart quicken, she needed to find these prisoners. Taking out another three guards she found the control room. Quickly looking at the monitors she rolled her eyes. Of course the Avengers are here. She could see Hawkeye and Black Widow taking down guard after guard, Captain America doing the same. It was Thor that caught her eye, seemed like he was looking for something. Skye's heart quickened at that last time Sif was here she wanted to take Skye away, wanted to lock her up maybe even end her. What is Thor was going to do the same. Skye found the cells which the Inhumans where in and raced for it. Though when she got there she was surprised to see who no less was in a cell, and in a strait jacket.

"Awe hello love, care to give an old friend a hand."

"James"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Skye looked at James and rolled her eyes,

"How the hell did you get caught?" she crossed her arms not moving.

"We can talk about that later love, but right now I need to get out of here, oh and don't forget the pretty flower next to me also" He smirk jerking his head to the brunette in the next cell, she was also in a straitjacket. She looked at the girl who looked her age, her eyes where haunted what did Hydra do to her.

"Hey what's your name?" Skye got down in front of the cell smiling softly at the girl.

"Wanda" she said lifting her head a little.

"I am going to get you out of here Wanda, I promise I will keep you safe. My name is Skye" She told her breaking the lock on the cell and gently helping her up. Skye took off the straight jacket and the girl rolled her shoulders.

"Oye love still in here, in this stupid thing." James yelled from his cell.

"Don't mind him, he probably already annoyed the shit out of you though" she smiled and went to James cell letting him out. James stretched his arms and legs lighting his hands on fire then putting it out.

"Be good" Skye warned his as he raised his hands in defense.

"Anything for you love" he winked at her looking around. Skye went back to Wanda who was watching them both carefully.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Skye asked looking Wanda up and down.

"I'm fine, and thank you" Wanda said twisting her hands nervously.

Skye was about to say something when the door broke down, Skye pushed Wanda behind her getting into a defensive stance.

Thor walked through the door with Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Skye narrowed her eyes, once Hawkeye saw her his lit up.

"Skye I wondered when we would be seeing you again" Skye didn't pay any attention to him though and kept her focus on Thor, who noticed her stare.

"Love do you know this lot?" James asked by her side.

"Avengers" she said not looking at him.

"Well then we should be on our way" James said but Thor pointed his hammer at him.

"You will not go anywhere" he warned then looked to Wanda, and Skye.

"And what are you going to do about it" Skye spat.

"Skye we aren't the enemy" Hawkeye said noticing her stance and star at Thor.

"Lady Skye I have no quarrel with you, but we need everyone to come with us quickly" Thor said putting him hammer down.

"I won't let you harm them, or take them" Skye said still protecting Wanda behind her.

"I do not intend to harm you, Hydra will though." Thor said confused.

"Really the last Asgardian I met tried to put me down, you're all the same" She said, no matter if Thor was with the Avengers, Sif was more than willing and she was working with SHIELD. Wanda then put a hand on Skye's shoulder.

"He won't harm you, or any of us. They have been taking good care of me after all, I may not be Inhuman but close." Wanda said gently as she walked toward the Avengers. Skye was taken back.

"We need to move now" Black Widow said and Skye looked at Wanda one more time before pulling James with her. Once they were all outside of the base Skye turned back.

"Skye" Hawkeye said thinking she was crazy.

"You might want to step back" she said smirking, Hawkeye backed up slowly with a questioning look.

"James wanna give me a hand" James smiled and stepped up beside her.

"With pleasure love" As Skye started her quakes James shot his fire into the building, once it was completely engulfed in flames Skye crumbled it to dust. She turned to James smiling, she missed being on a team.

"So you have powers" Thor said stepping up behind her, she tensed.

"What of it" she snapped.

"What are you exactly?" Black Widow asked as Skye never took her eyes off Thor.

"They call us Inhumans"

"That is a name I have not heard in a long time" Thor said and dropped to one knee taking Skye's hand kissing the back of it.

"It is an honor to meet one of your kind again" Skye was very much taken back by that. She thought she would have to fight her way out, like she almost had to do with the Kree and Sif.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting" She told him as he stood.

"Some of my people consider your kind a threat, I do not share that idea. I think of your kind more as a gift, I have met some royal Inhumans and fought by their side. They are truly an amazing race." Thor explained and Skye nodded.

"Thank you" she said softly and he just smiled.

"Hate to break up the bonding going on but I think I need to get going love" James said smiling at Skye.

"You never told me how you got capture by Hydra of all people" Skye said crossing her arms.

"Yea well after our whole encounter, I went on a sort of rampage and ran into Hydra they locked that jacket on me which locked my powers and well here we are now." Skye blinked knowing what encounter he was referring too Hive, she tried to hide her flinch at the word.

"How long where you their prisoner?" she said the hurt in his eyes, the range and regret.

"Months not sure how long, but it is time I move along away from here" He said grabbing Skye and giving her a hug which surprised her.

"I know" was all she said because she has to endure the after effects of Hive, Lincoln, and everything else, at least she didn't get capture by Hydra though she has been on the top of their list. She watched as James left in the other direction before she heard Hawkeye cough.

"Is there a reason you are still here?" She turned around to see them all staring at her, including Wanda who was looking at her with sorrow.

"Why don't you come with us?" Hawkeye asked hopeful, Skye looked at them all.

"I'm not sure that is best" She said a little hesitant.

"Come now lady Skye I would love to get to know about how you became an Inhuman and your transformation" Thor added holding out his arm to her, she almost laughed at what Coulson would say.

"Okay you got me there, because I also want to know more about my people" Skye took his arm as he guided her toward their jet. Wanda came up beside Skye and sat in the chair next to her smiling,

"You know it is nice having someone else with powers around" Skye smiled and nodded.

"What is your power, if you don't mind me asking?" Skye was curious after all since Wanda said she wasn't completely Inhuman.

"Telekinesis, and I can create a red energy, quite fun actually" Wanda smiled letting red mist twirl around her fingers to show Skye.

"That's amazing" looking at the energy that went in and out of Wanda's hand.

"Skye I don't think we have been properly introduced" Hawkeye said standing beside him was Black Widow and Captain America.

"I am Clint this is Natasha, and Steve" Clint said smiling and Skye just grinned.

"Nice to meet all of you officially, and not just in a Hydra hallway" Clint laughed but Natasha was watching her closely, as if trying to read her.

"So Lady Skye tell me how did you transform, I have heard different tales." Thor asked sitting down in front of her. While the rest of them went back to the front. Natasha kept looking at her though, it was making Skye a little uncomfortable. She kept her focus on Thor though.

"I was actually kidnapped and forced to go through it, so not the best experience" Thor and Wanda looked at her with pity and she hated it.

"I was brought to a Kree temple with a diviner, which is how I went through the mist. Once I came out I knew something was changed, and something was very wrong. I caused a huge earthquake and destroyed the temple." Skye said trying to hold in tears, Trip is another person, another friend that died for her. She straightened her back though and kept her gaze on them.

"So you said that there are inhuman royals?" Skye asked Thor trying to get on a different topic. Thor started bosting off about Black Blot and Medusa the king and queen. How they ruled an entire planet. Skye was very much intrigued by this planet and if habitants. She was asleep for only a couple hours before she looked out the window.

When she saw they were in New York she got a little excited maybe she could try and find JB again. Make sure he was okay.

They reached Stark Tower and Skye got a little nervous, she wasn't sure how the other Avengers would see her. She talked to Thor and Wanda the entire flight, she was worried that she would just be another problem.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Skye asked again and Wanda placed her arm through Skye's.

"Yes you have been helping us destroy Hydra as they scramble for a new head, and you broke me out of that prison they kept me in" Wanda smiled at her. Skye still didn't relax though, she couldn't get close to people because they always end up dying.

"Do we need to send for more of your things?" Clint asked looking at her one duffle bag.

"Nope I've always traveled light." Clint just nodded and walked into the main room. This placed was huge. Skye was looking around amazed when she heard Starks voice boom over.

"Clint I see you picked up another stray" Tony said walking down to introduce himself.

"Hello I am Tony Stark welcome to the Avenger Tower." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Skye" she said taking his hand. She saw Steve not stay around but head off to the elevators so did Natasha getting a confused look from Clint.

"Stark, Skye here has been the mystery person helping us take down Hydra." Clint said stepping up beside her.

"So you are the one who keeps hacking into Hydra's files, I like you already" Tony was grinning from ear to ear.

"I am surprised SHIELD hasn't picked you up, with your talent" Skye froze at that, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah I am guessing you are not a fan?" Tony asked curious.

"SHIELD is gone" Clint and Tony looked at each other.

"Well not really, they are still in the shadows but we starting working with them a couple months ago" Clint said trying to read her. Skye almost couldn't breathe, she didn't see any of the Avengers at the base in the last couple months.

"Skye you okay?" Wanda asked touching her arm slightly.

"Yea I'm fine and that's good that they are back protecting the world again" she put on a fake smile that Clint saw through right away.

"The director is coming in for a sit down tomorrow do you want to join us?" Tony asked,

"No" Skye said too quickly and Clint crossed his arms.

"Please tell me you are not an enemy?" he said and Skye almost laughed, she decided to come clean.

"I was an agent" she confessed as their jaws dropped.

"So you left?" Tony asked and Skye nodded.

"I did a little over a year ago, I haven't had contact with them since" Skye said and Clint nodded not pushing further.

"Wanda why don't we let her stay on your floor there is still an extra room correct?" Clint asked and Wanda lit up smiling.

"Yes I finally won't be the only girl on that floor." She said excited.

"Ah who else is on that floor?" Skye asked and they shared a look.

"Steve and my brother who is still recovering though. Also a buddy of Steve's" Tony said leaving out Bucky's name.

"I will let Steve know, you can tell your brother he will be happy you are back" Tony said giving Wanda's shoulder a squeeze. Wanda nodded and took Skye's arm again leading her up to their floor.

Once Skye got to the floor it was massive, there was a living room, a kitchen, office, and what looked like little apartments that each had two rooms and two baths. Once Skye was inside hers, which was right next to Wanda's, she set her bag down and bounced on the bed. It was a California King bed and so soft and comfy. Wanda just smiled at her,

"Come I want you to meet my brother" Skye looked up and got off the bed following Wanda back to her little apartment as soon as they entered Wanda was bear hugged by something too fast for Skye to see.

"Woah"

"Pietro we have company" Wanda said laughing.

"I missed you" Pietro said giving her one more hug before turning his attention to Skye, he raised a brow.

"When did we get a pretty lady on this floor?" he cued and Wanda smacked his shoulder.

"Skye this is my brother Pietro, don't be afraid to knock him on his ass if he gets annoying." Wanda said smirking at Pietro.

"Well that's not nice" he mumbled and Skye laughed actually laughed.

"I think we will get along just fine, it's nice to meet you Pietro." Skye said they all decided to welcome Skye but having a movie night in the living room, they were watching Lord of the Rings when Steve walked in with Bucky. Skye shot up out of her seat starring at him and Steve put Bucky behind him.

"Skye we can explain, he isn't dangerous anymore" Steve tried knowing what most people thought of the Winter Soldier, Skye didn't even hear him and rushed for Bucky. Bucky smiled and stepped around Steve. Wanda and Pietro stood up to see if they needed to break up a fight but Skye flung herself into Bucky's arms. Steve, Wanda, and Pietro's jaws all went slack they were not expecting that. Once Bucky let Skye down she punched him in the chest.

"What the hell I came back 4 times and you weren't here" she scolded. Bucky just hugged her again.

"I'm sorry Skye but a lot has happened in the past couple months, which by the way I found my name" Skye lit up at that, then fake pouted.

"Well I liked the name I picked out" she said crossing her arms and Bucky laughed.

"You weren't far off, my name is James Barnes, Bucky." Skye's eyes went wide and she turned to Captain America and back to Bucky.

"Wait I thought," Skye started but saw Bucky roll up his sleeve relieving the metal arm. It all clicked into place now, they reason he was so on edge with her the first time, memory loss, and the way he acted around the scissors.

"What did they do to you?" she said softly.

"It is all in the past, but no trace of them in my mind anymore. Thanks to Tony, and SHIELD" Skye flinched at that name again. Bucky touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked softly and she just nodded.

"I will tell you another time" she promised.

"Okay what is going on?" Pietro finally spoke up.

"I met JB, I mean Bucky here months ago, I thought he was just a crazy homeless dude" Bucky nudged her side at that comment and she just laughed.

"She helped me, when I was completely alone with nothing. Even before you found me Steve, she fed me made sit through her humming while she cut and washed my hair trying to clean me up" Bucky said and Skye just smiled at him.

"You liked it, don't act like it was such a burden" Skye played.

Steve stepped up to Skye and wrapped her in his arms, she stiffened at the contact but hugged him awkwardly back. Bucky smiled at that though.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear and she just nodded.

"Well this has been a very tiring day, I think I am just going to hit the hay" she said saying goodnight to everyone. She went to sleep happy that she found JB, and maybe just maybe the Avenger tower wasn't such a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Skye didn't sleep well, she tossed and turned all night Coulson was coming tomorrow, is it time to face him? She tried to go to sleep, tried to do something other than think about the team, how much she missed them. She wondered if he would bring the team to meet the Avengers, would she just hide in her room. Would she just go somewhere maybe catch up with JB, or Bucky. She thought about him for a moment, she was so happy he found Steve and his name. She really did care for him, in the months that she has known him she was already close to him though.

Skye sat up when she heard a soft knock on her door,

"Pietro shame on you, I am not that type of girl" Skye joked as he blushed a little bit. She looked back at the clock it was 2am.

"What are you doing up?" she asked again noticed he was nervous?

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I heard you tossing" he told her quietly, she shook her head.

"You didn't, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the gym with me?" he asked softly still almost whispering.

"You guys have a gym?" Skye said and perked up a little.

"Yea, this is the only time I can use it Wanda is really strict with me, I have been completely healed for months now, but she insists that I am still healing. You know over protective sister." Pietro shook his head smiling.

"Well I haven't been in a gym for a while so no judging me if I don't keep up." Skye said walking back into her room putting on her shoes. She knew what Pietro was going through everyone treated her with gloves after she was shot, kidnapped, even when she changed.

Pietro lead her down into the gym and Skye stopped in the door way.

"Stark really doesn't do anything half ass does he?" she said in awe. It was huge, balance equipment, boxing bags, mats, bars, and more. Skye didn't know where to start so she decided to stretch, it was all a little overwhelming.

While she was stretching Pietro decided to do about 100 laps around the track. Skye laughed trying to keep track of him.

"You really need to practice running when you have super speed?" she teased as he did another 15 laps then came beside her and started to stretch.

"I still get out of shape, just like you" He said flopping down a little out of breath.

"Have you trained hand to hand?" she suddenly asked, she did need a partner to spare with. He raised a brow at her.

"Only a little, not much" He admitted and Skye smiled brightly.

"I will teach you, come on I will take it easy on you" she walked over to the mats, she went over basic moves with him just like May taught her. He was getting better but after Skye flipped him over for the 5th time he stayed down.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, considering you are going easy" he laughed still on the ground t shirt soaked.

"Don't tell me you are quitting already" she said and saw him stand up.

"Naw just getting warmed up, this is good stuff to learn. I don't want to rely just on my powers." He stood talking off his shirt to reveal all his bullet scars. Skye didn't gasp but he felt her pause, so it was true no one really knew what happened to him.

"I saved Hawkeyes butt, also a little boys. I was brought back though." Pietro said turning to face her,

"Do you want me to cover it up?" he asked feeling a little exposed, Skye just smiled and took her own shirt with just her sport bra on, reveling her own two scars from the bullets. Pietro stared wide eyed.

"We were both brought back, scars don't bother me" she said and it suddenly hit her.

"Do you have healing abilities?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, it was something else that brought me back. Um I am not sure how to explain it" he wasn't sure if Skye was supposed to know, or if anyone outside of the Avengers and SHIELD should know.

"GH325?" Skye said softly and Pietro almost missed it, his eyes where wide on hers.

"How" he started and she sighed,

"Because that is how I was brought back, GH325 alien blood from the big blue men" she paused thinking of HIVE and Ward, but pushed the memory out.

"I guess we are now connected by alien blood, we officially have a connection" Skye laughed and Pietro was actually happy to have someone to talk about it too.

"Well between that and Dr. Cho's machine, I was good as new in no time. Well a couple months. This is why Wanda is so protective." He swung his arms around to get ready.

"Yea my team was too, but none of them are here now are they?" Skye said getting into a defensive stance. Pietro attacked first. After many, many rounds someone finally came into the gym.

"PIETRO" Wanda shrieked as Skye put Pietro on the mat again. Pietro rolled his eyes, and Skye stepped away with a guilty smile. She saw Wanda, Steve, and Bucky watching them.

"You shouldn't be training" Wanda said again, eyes only on Pietro.

"Skye was just showing me a few things, what are you doing up?" He said looking around for the clock realizing it was already 8am. He and Skye have been at the gym for 6 hours, he was surprised he wasn't tired, but energized. He saw Wanda look at the bullet wounds and covered himself quickly. She still felt guilty for what he went through. Skye just placed her arms on her hips. Bucky came and stood right by Skye amazed from when they watched her train with Pietro.

"Impressive moves" he said and she looked up at him

"Is that a challenge" she teased and Bucky's eyes went a little wide.

"I don't wanna hurt you doll" he said more in his Brooklynn accent, Skye laughed.

"Gez you really are old school aren't you?" she fully turned to him hands still on her hips. He couldn't help but gaze over her body, but his smile was gone once he saw the bullet scars.

"Skye" she noticed his stare and quickly picked up her shirt so no one else would see.

"Later" was all she said and Bucky just nodded, he knew that some scars are not ones to be shared in public.

"Come on Bucky, I need a challenge." Skye called from over her shoulder. Bucky just laughed and followed Skye to the mats.

"She is really good, even without her powers" Steve said standing next to Wanda and Pietro who were watching Bucky and Skye circle each other.

"Now I realize she was going easy on me" Pietro said watching two highly trained people block blow after blow. They watched them for about 30min before they both called it even.

"What the hell" Clint said from the doorway pouting.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little sparring match" he crossed his arms and Steve patted his shoulder.

"You couldn't handle her Clint, trust me even without her powers she would knock you on your ass" Steve smiled and walked over to his punching bags and started his daily routine.

"I think I am going to shower and eat" Skye told them finally feeling tired.

"I think I will join you" Pietro said and Skye raised her eye.

"Not like that" he said nudging her as they both walked back to the floor laughing.

"Did I miss something" Clint said watching those two.

"No idea" Steve and Bucky said at once. Clint turned to see Natasha walk in ready to train.

"Natasha you might have some competition" Clint teased and she gave him a confused look.

"Skye almost beat Bucky" Wanda said cheerfully and Natasha raised a brow.

"You sure you weren't going easy?" Natasha asked and started to wrap her hands.

"Hell no felt like she was going easy on me" Bucky admitted still working the bag.

"Well next time she is down here we will see" Natasha said with no emotion. Clint looked at her and pulled her to the side.

"Why don't you like her" Clint said and Natasha ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"It isn't that, I think it's her Clint" his eyes went wide.

"But that isn't possible, is it?"

"I don't know, but I am not sure if I want to find out" she said looking at him sadly then walked back over to start her own workouts. Clint sighed this wasn't going to go good.

Once Skye was showered and had some food in her stomach, she just laid on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Skye said rolling over to see who was at the door.

"Really its 9am you can't be tired already" Bucky said coming over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey I have been training for hours" Skye whined.

"Want to come to the meeting?" he asked and her head lifted.

"With the director of SHIELD?" he nodded.

"I don't want to face them just yet, but I do miss them" she told him and he took her hand.

"I will be right there the entire time, we are telling them about my presence here at that tower" Bucky smiled and Skye just laughed.

"Good then all the attention will be on you" He pulled her up laughing at how she just became dead weight complaining about wanting to sleep. Once Bucky finally got her out the door she became more nervous. Once they reached the meeting room she took a deep breathe. Bucky took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"It will be okay, it's just the director" he assured her, Skye nodded as Bucky opened the door. Skye's eyes grew wide.

"May?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Skye" May rushed to her and hugged her tightly Skye was taken back because May has never done that only once when she was better after being shot. It was a nice feeling though.

"Are you okay?" May asked scanning Skye and she was too shocked to say anything. Bucky watched May closely though. May noticed his stare and she gave him her no nonsense face. Bucky didn't back off though,

"You must be the Winter Soldier, Hydra's assassin" May said standing in front of Bucky, Skye noticed the tension.

"May this is Bucky, and he isn't that person anymore. He is a good person" Skye explained softly Bucky flicked his eyes to Skye just for a moment.

"Director May, this is one of the reasons we asked you here today" Steve stepped up from his chair.

"Director?" Skye looked at May questioning, and May sternly looked at her.

"Yes, we will talk about that later" May told her before going back to the table and sitting down. It hit Skye then, the Avengers still do not know about Coulson. Skye then sat down as the rest of the Avengers came in. Wanda, Pietro, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and even Sam was there Skye was impressed. She wondered where Natasha and Clint where though.

"Okay May what do you have for us?" Tony said as May stood and placed a drive on the table.

"We found a Hydra base operating heavily with experiments and weapon storing. We believe they have powered people working with them, or against their will. We also believe List is behind this as he escaped again and again from our attacks. Since we still have their person in our custody they seem hell bent on rising up faster." May started pulling up blueprints to an underground base. They looked at the structure, Skye knew right away she couldn't use her powers without the entire thing collapsing on them. Then it struck her a prisoner in their custody?

"Wait you have a Hydra agent? Have they given you any intel, maybe we can break it out of them" Skye started then got shut down in one look from May.

"We are not discussing that here" May said sternly, Bucky clenched him fists. He didn't like how she was talking to Skye like she was a child.

"So you are asking for the Avengers help on this?" Tony asked crossing his arms breaking the overheated moment.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise" May said coldly. Skye wanted to badly to know if Coulson was okay how the team was, but she kept silent and listen to different plans they laid out for taking the base down. She wanted to know about the prisoner also, since she has not seen anything at the base.

"May we have a problem" Skye snapped her head to see Mack come through the door, her heart stopped at least some of the team was here. He whispered something into May's ear until she finally nodded. Mack scanned the room almost missing her until he did a double take.

"Tremors" Mack said and smiled at her, May put her hand out to stop him from going to her though.

"Wait outside" May said Skye and Mack both looked at her confused but Mack nodded and walked back out.

"We will be in touch but something else needs my attention" May said walking toward the door, before Tony stopped her.

"And what is so important oh Director" he mused until May shot him a glare.

"Something that doesn't concern you Stark" she hissed still glaring.

"I thought the agreement was to share everything" Steve piped up until she looked at Skye nodding in her direction.

"You never mentioned you had an agent of SHIELD under your roof, one we have been looking for, for over a year" May crossed her arms Skye knew that May was mad.

"May it wasn't like that" But May cut her off.

"Doesn't matter, and frankly you can tell me back at base" she waiting for Skye to stand.

"She isn't going anywhere with you" Bucky stood up pissed.

"She is not your concern, she is an Agent of SHIELD. She belongs with her family" May shut her mouth as soon as the last of the words slipped out. Skye suddenly felt guilty for leaving, for not contacting them. May had to know though, why she could no longer be there, where she hurt the people she loved where her and Lincoln,

"May I…" Skye couldn't even finish the thought let alone finish that sentence.

"Not here" May said walking out the door. Skye looked around and stood up Bucky and the other followed though. As soon as she was outside the door Mack grabbed her in a bear hug.

"I've miss you tremors, everyone at the base has been going crazy without you" she smiled and hugged him tightly back.

"What's with the nickname?" Tony asked leaning against the door. Skye rolled her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough" she said still hugging Mack. May place her hand on Skye's shoulder.

"We need to talk" May said and looked at the Avengers still standing there. They all quickly found somewhere else to be, except Bucky and by extension Steve hesitated.

"Bucky you coming?" Steve asked and Skye just smiled at him, Bucky finally left and kept looking behind him though at Skye.

"Was that?" Mack started and Skye nodded.

"The Winter Soldier, AKA Bucky Barnes a howling commander" Skye smiled once she saw Mack's jaw go slack.

"Skye what happened?" May asked softly, Skye looked down letting go of Mack.

"I can't go back May after everything that happened I can't. That why I left, being there it's too much. What I did…" Skye stopped trying to control her emotions, but was surprised when May took her hand gently.

"We have all done things we regret Skye, remember what I told you when you wanted to stay in that containment cell? You're hurt says in there with you, we need you back" Skye looked at her with a single tear running down her face.

"I can't go back, I will work with you do whatever, but I can't go back to that base near the bus. I moved on for a reason."

Skye was fully letting the tears fall now May and Mack just looked at each other.

"Okay we won't push you, but please don't run again. Coulson has been searching everywhere for you" May smiled a little, and Skye looked up.

"They don't know about him do they?" Skye whispered, and May gave her a questioning look.

"Of course they know, we wouldn't keep that from them" Mack said and Skye was confused all over again.

"But they called you the Director? I thought" May just smiled, oh.

"He stepped down?" Skye asked and they both nodded.

"Why though, why would he do that?"

"He went searching for you, he couldn't run SHIELD and look for you around the world" May told her and Skye's stomach dropped he was looking for her, for almost a year.

"Are you going to tell him I'm here?" she asked quietly not sure if she was ready to face Coulson yet.

"Not if you don't want us to" Mack said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"We can surprise him next time." Skye cheerfully told them lifting her head a little higher wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Are we all done in here I heard someone needs to have a sparring match" Tony said interrupting the group, May smiled.

"Sparring match you say, mind if I join?" Skye smiled again and lead May to the gym where Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, and Natasha were talking.

Clint was the first to approach them,

"May please tell me you are joining in the fun?" Clint slung his arm around May which surprised Skye and Mack it seemed.

"Don't make me knock you on your ass Barton" she said playfully. Skye watched as May even hugged Natasha, Natasha was still keeping her distance from Skye. Skye didn't take it personally though, she knew the famous Black Widow wasn't that social.

"How about Bucky and Skye VS May and Nat" Clint said taking a seat all giddy.

"You don't want first round?" Skye joked and he raised his hands.

"I know better" he replied Skye laughed, which made May and Mack look at her almost shocked. They haven't heard Skye laugh in a long time. They both looked at each other knowing it was right keeping her here.

"You ready doll?" Bucky said standing next to Skye, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bucky I don't think you are" she said sweetly. May decided to take Bucky leaving Skye and Nat to go against each other. They circled each other while May and Bucky already where going at it. Skye knew this was going to be a very big challenge, she just hoped she wouldn't get knock on her ass.

Skye was growing impatient and decided to attack first which Natasha was expecting, they met blow for blow. Skye was already getting drained neither she nor Natasha where close to putting each other down, they both glanced over to see that May and Bucky where already done calling it a tie. Everyone was looking at them. They ended up on the ground rolling and trying to get the other to submit, to no avail. Everyone was more than impressed watching them.

Skye missed one hook of her leg and Natasha slammed her down pinning down her arm with her foot. It was a stupid mistake but Skye was getting tired, Natasha pinned her down then slowly let her up with everyone clapping.

"I have to say you are good" Natasha said before walking off, Skye paused at the softness of her voice and how familiar it seemed. She shook her head though as Pietro came up beside her nudging her side.

"You teach me yes?" he quietly said and she nodded. Wanda though was giving them both a dirty glare.

"We need to get back to base" May said stepping up to Skye.

"When will you be back?" Skye asked looking between Mack and May.

"We will let you know, I will bring Coulson next time" May promised and Steve came up behind Skye.

"Please do, I would really like to introduce him to Bucky. See if he knows all about him too" Steve smiled and Skye laughed.

"You know he will, he might even faint" Skye said excitedly, as she made Steve laugh May's phone started blaring. May looked down and nodded to Mack.

"We will let you know when we are coming back, right now we need to move" May said turning Mack hugging Skye one more time.

Skye was about to say something but they were already gone, what was so important they would run out of the avenger tower? Skye turned to Tony who was whispering to Bruce as they left the room also. Steve was looking at them too,

"What is going on?" she asked Steve and he smiled down at her.

"Probably nothing important come on I think it is my turn to pick out a movie care to join us?" Steve held out his arm and Skye blushed a little.

"Of course!" she said following him up to their floor. She looked behind once more though to find Clint and Natasha whispering also. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Skye ended up falling asleep on the couch Steve went to move her before Bucky picked her up slowly.

"I got it Steve go ahead and go to sleep we have to train in the morning" Bucky gently cradled Skye's head, he has done this before on one of their visits she fell asleep in a chair making Bucky laugh at the way she was trying to sprawl out. Bucky got her in her room tucking her in, he went to leave but felt Skye reach for him, and he just smiled and laid down next to her as she curled into him like he was a life line.

"Goodnight Skye" he whispered leaning his head back and falling asleep with his arms around Skye.

In the morning Steve knocked on Bucky's door slowly opening it to see his bed still made, he furred his brows and slowly opened up Skye's door seeing the two of them sound asleep with Bucky's arm protectively around her. Steve silently shut the door and went for his run with Sam, he had to smile though because he has never seen Bucky this happy since they got him back.

Skye was warm when she woke up, a little too warm and there was something hard under her arm. She peaked an eye open to find Bucky asleep and her curled around him, she laughed of course he would stay. She had to admit having someone here helped with her nightmares, she doesn't even remember dreaming. Looking at the clock she was late it was 9am, she slept in which was weird for her.

"Bucky?" Skye said softly knowing he got nightmares and didn't like to be startled. He groaned rolling over and almost covering her completely. Skye laughed.

"Bucky we have to get up" she heard him groan again before she started to fake wheeze.

"Can't breathe fatty" she got out which made him laugh a little he finally stood up letting her stand and stretch.

"Thank you for staying with me" she said as she rolled her neck out.

"You know we both get nightmares, it helped me too" he said honestly.

"I know I remember making the mistake of waking you one time" they both laughed remembering Skye holding him down with her powers until he chilled out.

"We should head down to the gym, get something done today" Skye teased and Bucky nodded leaving to his own room to get changed.

They walked down together laughing still about the past, Steve was waiting for them at the bags showing Pietro a little hand work also.

"About time you two" Steve yelled and they both looked a little ashamed.

"It's his fault" Skye said nodding to him and walking over wrapping her hands.

"Yea, yea I'll take the blame this time" Bucky said doing the same and walking over to Steve smiling.

"You look like you actually slept for once" Steve smiled at his friend.

"Yea it helps having someone like Skye around" Bucky said starting on the bag. Steve glanced at Pietro who was now punching harder and faster..

"Pietro how about some hand to hand?" Skye called out making Pietro pause Steve was thankful, he was about to destroy the bag.

"I think I might be done for today" Pietro said slowly taking off his gloves Skye went up to him taking his hand and helped him unwrap it.

"I'm sorry I'm late I promise no more lateness for training. I still need to help you kick Clint's ass" Skye smiled at him. He smiled back though nodding.

"Okay tomorrow we will start yes?" he said before leaving the gym, Skye nodded waving bye to him.

"Steve wanna be my sparring partner today? We haven't gone against each other yet!" She asked hopefully she really did need someone to train with.

"Sure, sounds like fun. No powers though" he said quickly making Skye laugh.

"Okay fair enough" she said rolling her shoulders.

They went for about an hour before Steve finally timed out. Steve fell back on the mats as he heard clapping from the side.

"Well done Skye, you officially wore Cap out." Tony said grinning and Steve just got up grunting.

"You go one round with her Tony and see how you feel" Steve said and Tony laughed.

"I know better Cap. I have seen the little mini me" Tony said which Skye raised her brow.

"Mini me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"You are just as skilled as Black Widow, and more so when you use your powers. Quite amazing" Tony mused and Skye smiled a little being compared and considered better than the famous Black Widow. She frowned though, Natasha hasn't really been warm to her at all or even said anything really.

"Not sure she would like you calling me that, doesn't seem she likes me at all" Skye said unwrapping her hands. Tony and Steve shared a look.

"She just takes time to warm up to people don't worry" Steve said, they all heard the door open and saw Clint and Natasha walk in, they all went silent which made the two assassins stare.

"Did we miss something?" Clint asked and Skye just smiled.

"Nope I was just leaving to go get ready for the day of doing nothing maybe hack into your server though" Skye smirked at Tony who shook his head.

"I will take that challenge, meet you in the tech room in an hour" Skye nodded laughing and walked out of the gym feeling like everyone was staring at her leaving. She ignored it though and went back up to the floor to get ready to kick Tony's ass in hacking. She smiled at the thought, once the doors opened to the floor she almost ran into Pietro and Wanda.

"Oh hey guys, where are you two headed?" Skye said cheerfully.

"We were going to go to the park, you are welcome to join" Wanda said and Pietro smiled and nodded for her to join.

"I actually told Tony I was going to kick his ass at hacking or else I would, do you guys want to watch a movie tonight?" Skye asked hopeful looking to Pietro who finally looked at her fully.

"That sounds good, we will decided when we get back yes?" Wanda said elbowing Pietro who winced and nodded lost in thought.

"Sounds good" he said rushing off past her into the elevator. Skye looked at Wanda who shrugged. Once Skye relaxed a little she gathered her lap top and went down to meet Tony, she was unsure where the tech room was.

"Miss Skye are you lost?" Friday asked which startled Skye a little before she smiled looking up.

"Hello I am looking for the tech room umm?" Skye looked up again not knowing this programs name.

"You can call me Friday, and I will be happy to take you to that floor" Friday said and Skye stepped into the elevator.

As soon as she stepped onto the floor her mouth almost dropped, there was more equipment here than anywhere she has seen. Tony stepped up smiling at her surprised gaze.

"Wanna play?" he asked and she nodded eagerly.

After brining her into the main room Skye pulled up short, Tony was confused before Vision walked in.

"Holy no way" Skye started and that made Vision stop in his steps and take her in.

"Oh Skye this is Vision, Vision this is Skye a new recruit of sorts" Tony said but Vision was already moving on her. Skye took one step before Vision took her hand and placing one on her forehead, Skye's mouth opened in a silent scream before it was shut her eyes turning almost bright blue. Tony was yelling something but she couldn't hear, she stared into Visions eyes, then looked to the gem in his head.

She saw the vast universe different planets, faces that blurred together until it landed on a strangers face, he was purple sitting on a floating throne his eyes beaming into hers. He looked down and so did she there was stones six of them inside a gauntlet and this thing filing himself with power. He turned to her caressing her face, but this wasn't real he wasn't real. She felt him though, felt his ice cold skin on her face she couldn't turn away. She heard distance yelling faintly of her name but she couldn't turn to them, this man this thing came closer.

"I will see you soon, and together things will be set in place" he whispered sending chills down her spine. She wanted to call out to scream, she wanted to know his name. As he was turning away he half turned back to her smiling.

"Thanos" was all he said before he went back to his throne turning from her, Skye then was dragged through memories, ones she loved ones she hated and feared. One memory stayed, the women calling her Angel eyes. No face but her memory of that time with this women familiar but not. Angel eyes, angel eyes, angel eyes, that was all she could remember.

Tony yelled as soon as Vision touched Skye and she went limp curled up into a ball. It was Clint and Natasha who first arrived followed by Steve and Bucky. Bucky ran to her was held back by some force field.

"Vision what are you doing!" Steve yelled as Vision was kneeling by her still gripping her hand and her head eyes closed.

"She has to know, he needs her to know, he is calling to her" was all he kept repeating.

"Tony break the field" Bucky screamed but Tony didn't know how. That was when Thor finally stormed in raising his hammer to break the force field around them, as soon as it was broken Vision stumbled back and Thor went to Skye as Tony and Bruce looked over Vision. The rest waited, until they heard Skye whispered something that made everyone lean a little closer.

Thor had her cradled in his arms on the ground, looking her over.

"Angel eyes, please don't leave me" Skye whispered a little louder making Clint and Natasha stare at each other worried.

"What does that mean?" Bucky asked trying to control his anger, he looked to Vision then eyes almost red Steve grabbed his arm.

"What did you do to her" he screamed as Wanda and Pietro came down to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on?" Wanda asked looking around. Looking down at Skye in Thor's arms, that's when the shaking started.

"Oh no" Bucky said knowing her powers and how she wasn't able to control them at first, that emotion drives them.

"You need to sedate her" Bucky signed knowing Skye did that last time she couldn't control herself.

"You are not sedating her" Pietro jumped in mad.

"This has happened before trust me unless you want this whole tower to crumble sedate her until she is awake and aware" Bucky said calmly. Bruce looked around and got some medication Skye's shaking stopped and she went limp in Thor's arms.

"We should call in SHIELD" Tony suggested, everyone gave him a weird look.

"What? She and Director May are close, I bet they know how to handle mini me. We don't really know how to handle this" everyone looked around seeming to agree.

"Fine but you need to put her in her own room, she hates hospitals" Bucky said storming off to the gym he needed to work some frustration out. Clint finally turned to Steve. Him and Bucky had talked about how exactly him and Skye knew so much about each other apparently him and Skye were close but not romantic, and Steve was extremely happy Skye was there for Bucky when he couldn't be.

"So what is going on with those two?" Clint asked Steve as Thor took Skye upstairs.

"They found each other when they were both on the run, she got him back to himself a little at a time" Steve explained getting everyone's full attention.

"So are they together?" Clint asked again before Natasha elbowed him he shrugged.

"No, goodness no they have more of a protective thing, not romantic according to them." Steve said looking at Wanda and Pietro.

"Oh okay that still doesn't make much sense" Clint said rubbing his head.

"It's not my story to tell it's theirs" Steve said walking out of the room going to find Bucky. Natasha whispered something Clint before walking back to the elevator.

"Where is red going?" Tony asked and Clint just shook his head.

"She is going to see Skye" Clint said and everyone turned to him.

"What, I thought Red wanted nothing to do with her?" Tony said again and Clint shook his head.

"You don't know anything about it Stark, just leave it at that unless you want to deal with Natasha" Clint said walking out leaving everyone stumped. Clint decided to follow Natasha up to Skye's floor, he saw her kneeling by Skye's bed brushing her hair out of her face, and he smiled at this. He leaned a little closer to hear Natasha whisper softly to Skye.

"Please forgive me angel eyes, please forgive me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Steve found Bucky in the gym going at the punching bag, he knew that he and Skye have become close in such a sort time but he has never seen Bucky react like this. Even before the war and hydra.

"She will be okay Buck" Steve said walking around the bag and holding it steady while Bucky kept going.

"You don't know that for sure" he half breathed out. Steve just looked at him again and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Does she mean that much to you? I know you guys are close but," Steve tried to understand just how they can be so deeply connected on such a short amount of time. Bucky stopped, looking at Steve almost deadly.

"I was a stranger in the streets and she dragged me into a hotel room with hot food and cleaned me up. She was the first person to give me a choice after what happened, to show me kindness beyond belief. She has her own horrors and yet she is still kind and caring to those who will take it. Even after her childhood, she came out good." Bucky just lowered his head, him and Skye had nights when she came to visit where she would open-up to him and he to her, never about Hydra though. Those nights he still remembers her tears, but then smiling after the stories. All those memories she holds, all the cruelty that was done to her, yet she could still smile and show kindness to others. Steve watched his expression closely.

"I never knew, when you talked about her you never mentioned any of that" Steve said softly, Bucky rolled his shoulders back and look at him.

"It isn't my story to tell, I think she shared those with me because she knew somehow I went through something similar." Bucky then remembered the scars on her stomach and how she was supposed to tell him the story later.

"I'm sorry Bucky" Steve said again and he just shook his head.

"I am going to go clean up and go see her" Steve just nodded and watched as his friend left the gym. He decided to see if Tony reached out to SHIELD yet.

Walking up to Tony's lab he realized that Tony was already on video chat with May.

"What is this about Tony?" May said coldly just as she always did. Tony rubbed his neck, Steve knew he was nervous to tell them what happened.

"There was an incident with Skye" Tony started and May's whole posture changed.

"What the hell did you do?" May asked with a quite calm. Steve could feel the chill on his spine, May was small but man she was scary.

"Well Vision touched her and she kind of collapsed and screamed, Thor was able to break them apart but then we had to sedate her because she started to shake the building. I was hoping" Tony couldn't even finish before May declared,

"We will be there in 2 hours; you better hope she is alright" May said as the screen went black. Tony loosed a breath.

"Please tell me she is hooked up and we are monitoring her vitals" Tony rubbed his forehead. Bruce gave him a wince.

"Not yet Clint wouldn't let me in since Natasha was in there" that gave them a pause Natasha has shown nothing but dislike for Skye.

"Uh okay, point break" Tony yelled and Thor came in from the other room.

"What Stark?" Thor said looking at all of them.

"Will you go with Banner to get Skye hooked up Clint wouldn't let him in, and SHIELD is coming to check on her, and well I want to keep my balls please" Tony said and Steve smiled almost laughing.

"Very well let us go see lady Skye" Thor said helping Bruce with equipment, Steve joined in as well.

Bucky went to go see Skye to be stopped by Clint in the door way, Bucky looked to see Natasha sitting next to Skye.

"She done?" Bucky asked and Natasha's head snapped up at that, she quickly laid her hand on Skye's forehead and left brushing past Clint and Bucky without a word.

"I guess she is now" Clint said rushing after Natasha, Bucky sat down next to Skye when not even 5min later Thor, Banner, and Steve walked in with medical equipment. Bucky rolled his eyes Skye was not going to be a happy camper when she woke up.

Steve gave an apologetic look to Bucky as he stood up letting them hook up Skye to the machines.

"You know she will be pissed when she wakes" Bucky said and Bruce just looked at him.

"Yes well the director is coming, and Tony wanted to keep his balls." Bruce said smiling almost laughing.

Bucky didn't smile and just watched them hook her up to the machines which now beeped softly.

"Interesting" Bruce said and that caught Bucky's attention.

"What, what's wrong" he said coming to stand by the bed.

"Her vitals are perfectly normal, but her brain activity is out of control. Like she is having either a nightmare or very active dream" Bruce said. Bucky moved to sit right next to her pushing her hair back, he started to whisper in her ear.

"Don't let this control you fight this come back to me, and fight this" Bucky whispered barely loud enough for Steve to hear with is enhanced ears. Steve looked at them both sadly, hopefully whatever Vision did would wear off soon.

Apparently though soon didn't come, after 2 hours the Director arrived with her own team apparently including a doctor. Coulson was even there, striding past Steve and Thor as he beheld Skye laying in the bed.

"What happened?" Coulson asked as if he was still in shock that she was even here.

"Vision took her hand and they both collapsed, he put up a force field and just kept repeating that she needed to know. Tony is still trying to talk to him to see what happened" Bruce said, looking between May and Coulson. Coulson flinch at the words since they hit close to home with what he went through.

"May, I" Coulson stared and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She will pull through she always does" May said soothingly, Coulson came around the bed on her other side as Bucky was still on her other side refusing to leave. Coulson looked up briefly and stared at him, before Steve jumped in.

"Coulson this is Bucky" but Coulson cut him off,

"James Barnes, howling commando. Best Friends with Captain Rogers since childhood" Coulson just smiled then looked at Bucky holding Skye's hand and instantly went into Dad mode.

"How exactly do you know her?" Coulson asked softly but a warning in his voice.

"She saved me" was all Bucky said not even looking at Coulson. Coulson just looked back at Skye.

"Oh Skye" was heard from two people at the door, Jemma and Fitz.

"Jemma, can you?" May asked quietly as Jemma walked over to Bruce and asked for the update.

"Okay we need some room please" Jemma said motioning to Fitz to come around and Steve had to gently get Bucky to move. Now Tony, Bruce, May, Mack, and Thor went into the hall still able to hear everything though.

"She is perfectly heathy but her mind, her mind is" Jemma started,

"She is in a trance" Wanda said making everyone jump a little, with Pietro right beside her.

"It's not as much memories as it is a place that was shown to her, by Vision" Wanda said closing her eyes a little, her hand started drifting toward Skye as Coulson and May exchanged glances. Wanda was running through her mind; they knew Skye would not be okay with anyone invading her mind.

"Wanda what do you see?" Steve asked softly as she was moving closer and closer eyes shut tight.

"Another world, it keeps shifting from memories and this place, "everyone inched closer,

"Wait there is a man, well a creature of purple smiling at her, beckoning her to stay." Wanda opened her eyes scanning the room. She caught Thor's eye as he strode back in the room.

"Thanos" Wanda said straight to Thor who turned a little pale.

"Who is that?" Bucky asked looking between those two.

"What is he telling her, she needs to wake up now. If he is involved nothing good is going to come." Thor pressed Wanda shut her eyes again kneeling next to Skye now.

"He wants her to stay, he says he has waited for her for a long time" Wanda repeated, and she winced making Pietro pull on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Coulson asked seeing the look on Wanda's face.

"Her memories, I can't" Wanda said opening her eyes finally full of tears.

"Vision needs to be the one to wake her, with the stone he is the only one who can." Wanda said looking at everyone in the room.

"We shouldn't do it in here, we need to wake her in the containment room" Steve said getting a glare from everyone, they all started to argue at once he held up a hand.

"Stop I know everyone here cares for her in some way but if we are going to wake her up, an inhuman with powers that can crack the earth in two we might want to do it in a room that can contain the Hulk."

They all looked at each other and agreed, Jemma though hooked Skye up to a portable monitor just in case. Bucky was the one to carry Skye he growled any anyone else who tried to touch her. He sat down cradling Skye in his lap,

"Bucky you might want to step back" Tony said and Bucky glared at him.

"I am staying right here" he looked around to see if anyone else wanted to challenge him on it, no one did. Wanda walked in with Vision still swaying a bit. Tony, Clint, and Natasha was right behind them. Natasha gave Coulson a hug before they all made a circle around Skye.

"Okay Vision you need to wake her up, she cannot wake up on her own whatever the stone did she is trapped in her own mind." Wanda said gently as Vision looked at her slowly and nodded. He bent down to Skye as Bucky held her a little tighter. Vision placed his hand on each side of her head and she arched as if in pain. Vision's pupils went wide then back to normal and he leaned back drained from whatever he had done. Natasha was held back by Clint as they watched her mouth fall open in a silent scream, May noticed Natasha's movement and noted to ask her about it later. Clint whispered in her ear making Natasha grow still again.

The machine started to beep uncontrollably as Skye was trying to wake up, Bucky chanted her name repeatedly as he watched her, unable to do anything but hold her. Skye's back was still arched when the room started to shake, she finally got over whatever the pain was and fell back into him. The shaking stopped as well as the loud beeping as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked directly up into Bucky's eyes, Bucky gave her a confused look as her eyes went wide with fear. He held her a little tighter trying to let her know she was safe, but she whispered to him.

"He is coming"

"Who is coming?" Bucky asked just as softly, Skye's eyes went wide with tears.

"Thanos he, he" she couldn't finish as her body shook and Bucky tucked her into his chest closer.

"I think it would be best if everyone waited in the main room" Steve said quietly to everyone, nobody wanted to leave but they all looked at each other and decided to leave. The only one who lingered was Coulson and surprisingly Natasha.

"Skye" Coulson softly said and Skye went still Bucky stood up with her so she can turn. Skye slowly looked at Coulson as he came closer, she was both happy and guilty about seeing him. He searched for her for a year, and she never once contacted him.

"I'm so sorry Coulson" she said as he pulled her from Bucky into a bone crushing hug.

"You're safe that is all I care about. I get why you left I really do" he told her as she hugged him tightly. He noticed that she was leaning heavy on him and looked to Bucky who watched them carefully.

"Skye we should get you upstairs to your room." Bucky said making Skye nod as Bucky picked her up and she groaned.

"I can walk" she said and he just laughed there was the Skye he knew. Skye turned though to see Natasha still staring at her, Skye looked at the assassin confused.

"I am glad you are okay" Natasha said before almost running out of the room. Skye gave Coulson and Bucky a confused look they both just shrugged, confused as well.

Natasha went right back to her room; Clint saw her and went right after he closed the door quietly as Natasha paced the room.

"I can't tell her" Natasha said quietly tears in her eyes.

"Nat" Clint started but she cut him off again.

"How can I tell her I lost her, how can I tell her what happened to her when I rescued her? I lost the only daughter I ever had, the horrors that she faced when I took her from that place. We wiped her memory but I feel like she remembers at least part of it." Natasha finally sat down on the bed as there was a knock on the door. Clint opened it to see May stalk in the room and punch Natasha making her fall off the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Natasha rolled into the fall standing back up looking shocked that she was just punched.

"May you need to calm down" Clint tried as he shut the door so no one else would see. May didn't take her eyes off Natasha.

"May" Clint tried again but it was no use, his words were washed away by her fury at Natasha right now.

"You did what to her?" May coldly said, trying to wrap her head around what she overheard Natasha say about Skye.

"Frankly May, it's not your concern" Natasha sneered back. May almost growled before she attacked, Clint swore opening the door knowing he would need some help breaking this one up. As Clint ran down to the level of the common room he found Steve and Coulson talking softly. They saw him and snapped their heads to his screeching halt on the floor.

"Yea kind of need your help" They looked confused before something slammed on the upper level.

"May and Natasha are not happy with each other" Clint said wincing as another crash sounded. They all ran to the level as they saw May and Natasha were now out of the room and in the living space breaking everything. Both where bloody already, and none of the men have seen either of them go at it like this.

"May stop this" Coulson shouted and Steve just shook his head and stepped in between the two women as Coulson grabbed May and Clint Natasha. Steve got a punch to the face as they still tried going at each other. They both glared at Steve as he put his hands out separating them, as they finally calmed down a little Steve rubbed his jaw.

"What is going on with you two, you are acting like your 5?" Steve asked crossing his arms looking at the two women he raised a brow as Natasha and May just stayed quiet.

They didn't get a chance to answer as the rest of the team and Avengers came to the floor looking around the smashed mess.

"Really I had to miss that fight, and wow I guess now I can redecorate this floor" Tony said looking at the mess, May rolled her eyes. Natasha and May both went still though as Skye and Bucky joined the group. Natasha stared as Skye scanned the room, Natasha saw her eyes drift over her then to May.

"What the hell, shit May are you okay?" Skye rushed over with the help of Bucky hugging her and asking over and over,

"Skye I'm fine it was just a misunderstanding" May said as Skye hugged her again, May slide her eyes over to Natasha whose eyes were sad looking at them. May just patted Skye's back,

"May I have never seen you this beat up, something else is going on" Skye said looking at her then Natasha.

"Shouldn't you be resting, or getting checked out by Jemma?" May said glaring at Bucky as he raised his hands in defense.

"I'm fine, feeling better since I ate something" Skye said but Bucky still came up to her side still letting her lean on him.

"Why don't we go up to our floor and put on a movie" Bucky suggested and Skye nodded looking at May one more time then shooting a glare at Natasha. Coulson was surprised to see Skye give Natasha that look, but Skye was always protective over them it makes since.

"Why don't we all go watch a movie" Bruce said trying to clear the room since the tension was still thick in the air around May and Natasha.

"Ah but what if they start up again" Tony wined and Coulson shot him a look,

"Tony don't start" Coulson said and Tony got the message once everyone was gone Steve looked at the two women again.

"Care to explain why you almost killed each other?" Steve asked and May just stared at him.

"Nat, maybe we should" Clint started but she snapped her head to him.

"Don't" Natasha snapped, but May narrowed her eyes.

"She knows something about Skye's past, something about removing her memory" May said and Coulson looked at Natasha.

"It that true?" Coulson asked and Natasha was holding May's stare.

"It is none of anyone's concern" she said through clenched teeth. Coulson studied her closely if she knew something about Skye's past, something other than the horrible death that followed her around.

"Natasha, we have dug and dug about her past. All we found was death and destruction, her parents even" Natasha's head snapped up at that.

"What do you mean her parents?" She questioned and May shook her head to Coulson.

"No you need to tell us what you did to her, then we can share what we know." May said sternly and Natasha looked to Clint and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"It all started when I was still with the KGB" Natasha started and they all listened intently. At the end of it they all agreed that Natasha would tell Skye in time, but with what was coming it wasn't going to be soon.

Once they were done Steve, May, and Coulson went to see the rest of the group everyone was already watching Star Wars, Coulson looked at Skye who was sitting next to Bucky and patting the seat next to her as Steve walked over to them. Skye looked at Coulson and smiled she still had to talk with him since everything happened.

"I put on your favorite" she said and he sat down with May. Clint and Natasha decided to go down to medical and get some breathing room. Clint helped Natasha clean up the cuts and bruises,

"Everything will work out Nat, you'll get her back" Clint said as she just stared at the ground.

"Coulson, May, and Steve they will help when the time comes to tell her." Clint continued still cleaning her up.

"I don't ever want her to know, but after what Coulson said. How can I have her go through everything again" she whispered and Clint slowly lifted her chin so he can look at her.

"You saved her from a fate worse than death. You alone saved her while saving yourself" She let one tear slide down and then straightened herself.

"I think I need a drink, or 5" Nat said and Clint smiled there was the Natasha he knows and loves.

They went up to the floor not knowing if she was ready to see Skye, but she already had a strong drink in her hand. They walked in to find Skye, Jemma, Wanda, Pietro, and Bucky already asleep, Tony and Bruce were gone probably went back to the lab. Natasha looked at Coulson and May who were looking at Skye with love in their eyes, she knew they had to be close that they have taken care of her for the last couple years. She couldn't help but wonder if Bucky and Skye had something going on just from how close they were yet she wondered if Bucky remembered Skye from when she was a baby, or if he remembered Natasha from the Red Room.

Steve decided to wake Bucky softly and get everyone to their rooms, Coulson and May both kissed Skye's head softly walking to their own floor with their team Fitz softly carrying Jemma. Steve picked up Skye softly as Bucky protested but Steve insisted since Bucky has been with her all day he needed to go sleep. Natasha watched as Steve carried Skye into her room Clint squeezed her hand as he walked back to their floor. Bucky noticed her stare with Skye and narrowed his eyes he knew that look, and something in him deep and forgotten clicked. Natasha noticed his stare at once and walked softly over to him, he opened his mouth before looking around and nodding for her to go into the hallway.

"Do they know?" Bucky asked softly and Natasha shook her head.

"They know my story with her, but they don't need to know about that night" Natasha said still watching where Steve put Skye to bed. Bucky loosed a breath,

"She can never know; I won't lose her" Bucky said and Natasha nodded.

"It will stay between us" with that she walked back down to Clint, she needed more vodka.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Bucky went to his own room he rubbed his head images where coming back from that night, the first night he met Skye. He never put it together until now those familiar brown eyes looking back at him. Natasha, Natasha lost her however long ago Skye doesn't know anything about what happened maybe it was for the best. Bucky didn't know what he would do if Skye found out about the monster he was, what Hydra and the KGB made him to be. He peaked into Skye's room checking on her one last time, she was sounds asleep sprawled out on the bed he smiled at that, no matter what she went through she was still the same goofy and kind women, and that those people never got to finish what they started. He was part of that pain though, something he would never forget and maybe if Skye knew she would never forgive him. He didn't sleep that night.

Skye woke up a little groggy she rolled over to see the clock, it was 5am but she felt better, she stood up slowly testing out her legs, since they kept giving out yesterday. She was happy since she could stand and walk on her own, her strength seemed to be returned. She got ready for the day debating on going down to train or not, she decided not to though since she would get an earful. She decided to make everyone breakfast she was cooking the bacon when she heard one of the doors open.

"Good morning Skye" Steve said rubbing his eyes, Skye looked at the clock it was only 7am she smiled brightly at him.

"Morning, are you hungry?" she asked plating some food for him, he looked her up and down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coming to stand beside her picking up some tongs to help cook.

"I got this you go sit and eat" Skye bumped him out of the way with her hip smirking at him. He smiled and took a seat at the bar.

"I am feeling a lot better, thank you" she said softly handing a plate to him stacked with waffles, eggs, hash browns, and bacon.

"This is a lot of food" he said looking at the plate, though he would be able to eat it all plus another.

"I see how you and Bucky eat, you guys are animals" Skye laughed a little when she first met Bucky he only ate one plate, but once he was comfortable around her he started to ask for more and more each time.

"Thank you for helping him when you did, for showing him kindness" Steve said seriously Skye turned to look at him, really look at him.

"I was where he was at once, homeless, alone, and thinking no one cared. I knew the world was cruel, but when I saw him, I don't know I just knew I needed to help him. I knew he had suffered, I didn't even know who he was, but the look on his face was familiar" She said softly she knew the look he had all too well.

"Well thank you, I searched for him for so long after what happened with Shield but never found him" Steve said and Skye laughed.

"Of course you didn't, he was the winter solider if he didn't want to be found…" She left the answer to him, he just nodded slowly and started to eat. Skye just smiled going back to cooking so much food it could feed an army. About 30min later everyone was drawn in by the smell of the food.

"Tremors since when do you cook?" Mack asked rubbing at his neck, she playfully pouted.

"I have always been able to cook it's not my fault you always hogged the kitchen" She said and he sat down at the bar as she served him. Coulson, May, Jemma, Fitz, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and even Thor came up for breakfast. Skye kept looking down the hall for Bucky, but she figured he needed to sleep in after everything yesterday. After breakfast Coulson pulled her aside to talk, it was one Skye was dreading but it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry" Skye said before Coulson even turned around, he looked at her a little confused.

"I'm sorry I left and didn't tell you, that you have been looking for me" Skye took a breath but before she could say anything else Coulson hugged her tightly.

"You are like a daughter to me you know that, and I didn't know how to help you when we got home from everything it killed me to see you slowly die each day Skye. Looking at you now though, you seem better, you seem a little more like you" Coulson said looking into her eyes, which were filling up with tears. May just smiled at her also,

"Yes, I looked for you, searched and let May become director, but Skye," he made her look at him,

"It was partly to bring you home, but also partly because I just wanted to make sure you were safe it didn't matter if you came back or not. I knew you needed time, and I am just happy you are safe and you couldn't be in more capable hands." Coulson said looking back to the room full of Avengers. Skye just nodded at them.

"So, what have I missed back home?" Skye finally said wiping away her tears, Coulson and May looked at each other and smiled. Coulson went about how Fitz and Simmons where finally together, Mack and Yo-yo where complicated. Letting her know that they are still helping inhumans and fighting off Hydra. They sat and talked for about two hours with Skye, finally telling them how she met Bucky (Coulson was dying to know) and how she has been moving from base to base taking down Hydra as well. Once they were done they met everyone in the common room which Tony bought pizza for everyone. Skye looked around though and still didn't see Bucky she turned to Steve who was sitting next to her.

"Steve where's Bucky? He didn't come out for breakfast either he can't still be sleeping" Steve slowly swallowed, Bucky told him everything this morning after he went to find him. Bucky told him about the night he met Skye in the red room, about what him and Natasha did.

"I think he was still tired, maybe he doesn't feel good" Steve said shrugging his shoulders which caught Natasha's eye, before she rolled them at him, he was a terrible liar.

"Steve" Skye said softly, she knew he was lying and that something was going on. Steve set down his plate sighing.

"He is just going through something right now, it would be best to let him sort it out and leave him be" Steve almost winced at the snap in his voice, Skye stood up and left the room. Did she do something to piss Bucky off? Why was Steve getting pissy with her? She was lost in her thoughts when Pietro caught up to her, one look at her face and he knew something was wrong.

"Wanna train?" he asked and she nodded. They headed to the gym with Skye putting Pietro on his ass repeatedly, he finally tapped out.

"Okay, okay you win." Pietro told her breathing heavy, Skye smiled offering him a hand up.

"Did you work out whatever you needed to at least?" He asked, she nodded.

"Thank you, I actually do feel better now" After the long and boring day Skye wanted to head to bed early, she didn't see Bucky all day. As she passed his room she paused, but decided not to push after all it never did any good when she was pushed.

About midnight the whole tower shook Jarvis warned everyone that it was coming from Skye's room. Steve was the first to barge in to see her curled in a ball,

"please mom don't, please" she kept whimpering Steve gently tucked her against him like Bucky told him to if this was to happen.

"Skye your safe, it's okay your safe" Steve said gently rocking her, Coulson and May barged in and saw Steve with her and just waited, the shaking was starting to slow when Wanda and Pietro came in.

"Skye open your eyes" Skye whimpered one last time before gasping for air trying to figure out where she was. Steve held her tighter as she looked around.

"Skye" Coulson said gently and her eyes shot to him. She looked to May with pleading eyes though. May understood.

"Everyone out" She ordered and Steve just looked at her.

"Out" she said again standing in front of him, his grip tighten on Skye, but she gently put her hand on his chest.

"Please" She said not looking at him, he gently laid her back on the bed and stopped at the door to see May crawl into bed with her tucking her into her side. Steve closed the door and before he could go to his room Bucky stopped him.

"Is she okay?" he asked softly still standing in his door room door open, Steve nodded.

"She will be"

"Did she say anything?" Bucky asked, and Steve knew what he was talking about since he was usually the one to pull Skye from her nightmare.

"She said something about her mother, asking her to stop or something like that" Steve said leaning against the door. Bucky just nodded.

"Her mother tried to kill her, right after Skye found her after years of searching" Bucky said softly and Steve's mouth dropped.

"It was almost two years ago, but it still haunts her. Just like everything else" Bucky said and Steve stopped him before he left again.

"Why are you punishing yourself over what happened? Why are you punishing her?" Steve said a little forceful and Bucky just looked at him sadly.

"Because once she knows, once she remembers she won't want anything to do with me. Better to keep my distance now I've already done enough damage to her. I don't deserve her" Bucky told him before shutting the door and locking himself in his room again. Steve just looked at him sadly and went back to bed.

May stayed with Skye the entire night letting her talk when she needed to and not push her when she didn't. May was the one to picked Skye up after what happened with her mother after she tried to kill Skye and after Cal killed her. May knew Skye had broken deep down after that, after finally finding her parents only to have her own mother try to kill her. May stayed with Skye all night just to make sure and Skye never left her side.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Coulson whispered quietly entering the room May just brushed a stray hair from Skye's face.

"She will make it, she always does." She said just as quiet not wanting to wake up Skye.

"I know" Coulson said and softly closed the door behind him letting both his girls rest.

Morning came too soon though with the Avenger alarm going off. Another Hydra base causing havoc somewhere near Kanas,

"What is with Hydra and picking such random locations" Tony said checking over his suit one last time.

"Hey at least this time it isn't overseas" Sam said joining the team on this one. He turned to Skye watching her finish getting ready and suck out his hand.

"I am Sam by the way or Falcon whichever you want to use" He smiled and her and Skye returned it.

"Skye, usually going by Quake but I prefer Skye" he laughed a little.

"Good to know Skye" Sam said winking at her before entering the quinjet. Once they got to the site Skye lifted her hand telling them to stand still and back. She softly lowered her hand to the ground and felt.

"50, with some prisoners not sure if they are gifted or not" She said still feeling around.

"Well shit, looks like another 20" she heard the guns start to click into place, the Avengers let May and Mack come with them on this mission which she was glad for. Bucky wouldn't even come near Skye let alone look in her direction. She didn't want to think about that right now though they had a mission.

"All right mini me, you and your team take that side." Tony pointed to the left side of the building she nodded before May, Mack, and her took off. He directed the other Avengers also but noticed Bucky's eyes on Skye the entire time.

"Bucky focus, you can play with her later" Tony knew his mistake as soon as he saw the look in Bucky's eyes Steve had to grab him to make sure he didn't kill Tony. Tony put his hands up surrendering,

"Didn't mean to hit a nerve" Tony said and Natasha was the one to step in.

"Tony unless you want your head, I would stop talking." She smirked at him and he flew off. Bucky rolled his shoulders and went ahead, he needed to blow off some steam.

Skye held up a hand while entering the side of the building waiting for some soldiers to go by. Skye had a bad feeling about this mission but she needed to keep her head, there was a lot of soldiers this time she had to stay focused.

"May and Mack go clear the hall while I download their files" May looked at her about to object when Skye cut her off.

"I am the only one who knows how to hack their system it will take me 5min at max, just make sure the hall is clear and let me know if there is any trouble coming" Skye saw them both nod slowly as she went down her first hall. There were only a couple soldiers in her way which was easier than it should have been. She kept herself alert something was defiantly wrong here. Once she got to the main frame room there was no one in sight another red flag. She got to work quickly anyway though, until she felt a presences behind her.

"Hello Daisy"

May and Mack cleared most of the hallways leading to the main frame room, May felt something was off though and Mack felt it too.

"We shouldn't have left Tremors back there, something isn't right" May nodded in agreement,

"Skye come in" She tried on the coms, she looked at Mack worried when they got no response

"Skye come in" May tried again with no luck.

"Steve, you there?" May switched channels,

"Kinda busy" he replied a little out of breath, then finally she heard the fighting stopped.

"Didn't Skye say there would be more?" Steve asked May,

"Something is off, Skye isn't answering her coms and we got in far too easy on this side" May replied.

"Well Hydra was never smart" Clint chirped up

"I agree something is off, and what do you mean Skye isn't answering?" Steve looked to find Bucky casting worried glances around.

"We are on our way" Steve told them and had Thor, Tony, Sam, and Clint stay behind and keep putting the Hydra agents down.

By the time they got to May her and Mack met them half way, going to the main frame room to find no one there, but Skye's drive.

"She's gone, she was supposed to be downloading files all we found was her drive still in the computer." May said handing it to Steve for safe keeping he tucked it in his pocket.

"We need to move they couldn't have gone far" Just as he finished they felt the ground shake.

"Tony, can you tell where that came from?" Steve said running toward the general direction he thought it was from.

"Take two lefts and a right" Tony said, they got to the last hallway when they ran into a hall full of Hydra agents.

As they fought Bucky and Natasha got through, but Natasha looked over her shoulder to May and the rest fighting pausing her steps.

"GO" May screamed while taking down soldier after soldier. She looked at Bucky who didn't stop though and followed him into an open room big enough to fit an army.

"Skye" Bucky said looking at Skye who was knocked out on the ground but Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Ah I was wondering when you would come for her, just like you did so many years ago,"

"Victor" Natasha hissed,

"I must say I did not think it would be so easy to catch the famous Black Widow, the girl I trained. I must say I am so disappointed. As for you Soldier, well seems like you never did finish your job did you. Tell me would you now?" Victor looked down at Skye and smiled.

"Or maybe she will be your gift, if you come back to work for us maybe I will let you finish your job with her"

"Enough" Bucky almost screamed flexing his hands.

"There is no way out of this Victor you know that so why are you stalling?" Natasha scanned the room but there was no one else.

"Ah that part because I promised this girl to someone, out of my hands really" he shrugged looking behind him, Natasha and Bucky both backed up a step.

"Loki"


	10. Chapter 10

**HI all long time no see thank you all for the support even though I have not updated in a long time. I have actually updated the previous chapters which is why it took be so long I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do so If you all want to re read go for it but nothing HUGE has changed so far I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Well this is fascinating the famous Black Widow, still trying to get that red out of your ledger" Loki smiled walking behind Victor looking down at the girl and frowning.

"She was to be unharmed" Loki growled and Victor took a step back Natasha and Bucky shared a look but Loki laughed without even looking at them.

"I would be careful, you know my power don't do something you will regret." Loki kneeled next to Skye brushing some hair out of her face and lifting her head a little.

"Don't touch her" Bucky growled and Loki slowly let her head back down and stood looking straight at him.

"Oh, I can do what I please with this little angel, though you might be a problem later" Loki said as Bucky prepared himself for a fight before the room started to shake. They all looked to Skye but she was still unmoving, suddenly Thor was crashing Loki to the ground with everyone else slamming through the door.

"Hello Brother" Loki smiled. Victor was moving though.

"We need to move now" Steve yelled as he looked to Skye he swore, then looked to where Thor had Loki pinned on the ground.

"Captain language" Tony quipped and Steve just gave him a dirty look.

"Steve get Skye, Bucky and I got this" Natasha smirked and Bucky smiled at Victor trying to escape.

Victor was no match since Loki was now out of the picture with Black Widow and the Winter Solider. Once Bucky had him pinned on the ground Natasha just stood above him smiling.

"Now you are not that tough without your lackeys here to protect you." She noticed his gaze shift to Skye one more time then to Loki and he looked up and smiled.

"There is something much greater coming and you won't be able to defeat it. That is going to be your undoing. As will that girl." Bucky had enough and finally knocked him out with one punch, they would let the government deal with him. Thor had Loki already hauling him away and Steve carried Skye out the door.

"What did he mean by that?" May said coming up behind both.

"That something is coming, something we will not see coming and will not be able to control or even prepare." Natasha said slowly looking at Bucky they both knew when Victor made a threat it was never empty.

"That something worse is coming, worse than Loki or Hydra" Bucky said looking at May who turned to go to Skye. It was going to be war soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say when Skye woke up she was pissed, beyond pissed.

"What the hell is he doing back on earth, I thought he was dead" Skye yelled looking at Loki in the cell. Thor rubbed his neck. Skye's head was still throbbing with whatever they used to knock her out.

"I fear not Lady Skye, I am not sure why my brother is back as I watched him die. Or so I thought. Though I know it is not good." Thor crossed his arms and watched his brother closing he was calm, too calm at this point. Skye finally sat down with her hand on her forehead,

"What is his play though? Why would I have anything to do with it anyway I have never meet him." Skye said slowly calming down rubbing her temples.

"We may never know, if he has something planned he will not speak of it." Skye looked at Thor and knew he was right,

"There might be a way" Skye and Thor snapped their heads to Natasha who was leaning in the doorway.

"He wanted you for some reason, enough to hire the worst of the worst." She calming stood in front of the monitor watching Loki. Not to mention he hired someone who had a big impact on Skye's past but Natasha kept that to herself.

"You need to go talk to him, make him think you pity him, play along until he tells you. Anything to get to him talk" She said finally looking at Skye who was still staring at her a little taken back.

"He is smarter than that, he won't say anything he could mislead us" Skye said shaking her head slightly. Natasha just smiled.

"It worked for me" Skye looked at her wide eyed at that and Natasha just looked back to Loki.

"You might want to do it before everyone gets into protective mode also, you know who I mean" She said still not taking her eyes off Loki.

"Fine, it is worth a shot" Skye said and Thor looked like he was going to object but Natasha pinned him with a glare.

Skye steadied her heart rate as she put in the code to unlock the cell with Loki in it. She noticed he didn't tense just looked at her.

"Ah there she is, all better it seems" he said still not moving from his spot on the floor, they did give him a chair though. Skye took another breath and opened the cell and walked in. It was stupid on her part but why not go all the way, if he was to think she was willing to go along with him.

"And not the least bit afraid I am impressed" he waved to the chair for her to sit, and she did.

"So are you here to threaten me? Torture me? Maybe try and play nice to get some information?" Loki smiled at her.

"None of the above, really just wanted to see the idiot who thought they could kidnap me easily. I mean really you wanted a former head of the KGB to try and do the dirty work? Not the best plan." Skye crossed her arms with no emotion in her face. Loki still smiled at her though,

"Ah now I see the resemblance, you are just like her, aren't you?" Skye looked at him confused? Like who? He must of saw the confusion for a second because he laughed.

"OH, my dear you do not even know do you?" Loki looked at the camera shaking his head.

"You never thought to tell her shame on you two" he looked to Skye again,

"Tell me what exactly?" she asked still no emotion, but Loki could sense it either way.

"Now, now that is not how we play the game. You give me something and then I will give something to you." Skye did not like where this was going he was toying with her. So she rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the cell. Before she closed the door he said one word.

"Thanos" she whirled on him, before she could say anything though he continued.

"He won't stop until he finds you, and your little protectors won't be able to stop him" He stood walking toward her, she didn't move.

"He always gets what he wants" he was directly in front of her lifting her chin with his hand, slowly making her look into his eyes.

"And he wants you" He was a breath away from her face when she felt someone pull her back. Thor.

"I would suggest brother, you watch yourself with the Lady" Thor slammed the door shut putting Skye behind him, Natasha grabbing her and walking away.

"You will need to tell her sooner than later, the truth will be out soon enough" Loki said staring right at them. Natasha didn't even turn around and pulled Skye with her.

Once they were back in the common room Skye sat down. What the hell did Loki mean? Was he just toying with her?

"Well we know one thing, Thanos sent him here" Skye said making everyone look at her.

"How else would explain him knowing what I saw with Vision?" Thor looked down in thought.

"It could be he owed Thanos after he tried to take the Earth." Thor didn't look at anyone while he spoke.

"He could have been brought back by Thanos even" Skye looked at Coulson and May.

"He mentioned something else though too." She looked around before continuing.

"He said to the camera that I was kept from something? That two people need to let me know something? What does that mean?" Skye looked to catch Coulson, May, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and even Bucky share a look. Now she was pissed.

"Seriously all of you are keeping something?" She stood up waiting for them to reply they kept quiet. She turned pleading eyes to Coulson and May,

"It is not for us to tell you" he said softly and winced as Skye almost screamed.

"Yes, because we all know what good keeping secrets are right?" she stormed off to her room. They all looked at each other.

Tony, Bruce, Thor, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and Sam looked at each other.

"We are going to leave you all alone, I will go check on Skye." Sam said heading after her, after all he was the only one who still needed to get to know her. The rest just went back to their floors or work.

"How would Loki know?" Coulson asked.

"He hired the same person who was the head of the operation" Natasha said flatly, she couldn't tell Skye not now, not when they were pretty much being forced too.

"She will find out either way, and she will go to great lengths to find the truth trust me" May said pacing.

Meanwhile Sam knocked softly on Skye's door.

"Hey you busy?" he asked opening it slightly, she was on her lap top.

"Oh hey Sam, nope just checking on Loki. What's up" he could tell she was starting to simmer down a bit.

"Just wanted to see if you are doing okay? You know after being knocked out almost kidnapped by a crazy dude from another planet." Skye laughed a little.

"Just another day in my crazy life" she joked she kept turning her gaze to the screen though.

"I know things are weird but have you thought that Loki just wants to drive you apart from the others? I mean that is what he tried to do last time with the Avengers" Sam offered and she really did consider it.

"He wasn't lying Sam, something is off, and I know they are keeping something from me. Something big." Skye thought about it for a moment, maybe it had something to do with the prisoner they didn't want her knowing of. Something in her gut twisted, she saw a man in the Hydra base a man who looked familiar when she first met the Avengers, they took him into custody. She shot up running down to Loki's cell, Sam ran to the group.

He saw them all auguring about something when they all fell silent at his return.

"She went down to his cell again" he told them and Bucky ran. The rest followed.

"Tell me what you know" Skye demanded as she stocked into Loki's cell. He looked up at her with a lazy smile.

"Tell me a secret and I shall tell you one" Skye almost screamed at him, she didn't have time for games.

"I'm an inhuman" she said crossing her arms he laughed.

"Something I don't already know" she huffed and turned to walk out.

"The women who birthed you, it was not the women you think it was" he said and she paused spinning quickly. She always had a feeling but, no that can't be right.

"I killed my boyfriend Lincoln, he took my place with Hive" she said and he nodded.

"You are much more than just an inhuman, you are of royal blood, mixed blood at that" he smiled at her and she sat in the chair. A game of secrets it is then.

"When I was saved from Hive by Andrew, his power over me fell. When he broke free, and came to the base I didn't fight him at first like everyone thought, I went to him asking him to take me back needing him to take me back. It was only when he couldn't I snapped." She let a tear roll down at the truth, at her weakness.

"You were taken from your mother by your father and given to the women that claimed you as her daughter. Only to be stolen again, by the KGB" Skye blinked a couple times, why didn't she remember any of this were those flashes of her mother? Or of someone else? She blinked again looking at him. He was no longer smiling but watching her carefully.

"When I first left SHIELD, I thought about ending my own life I probably would have if I didn't met Bucky. He showed me how much I wanted to live, to do good." She sighed she never admitted that, not even to herself. Little did she know she was being watched by the group through the Camera, and Bucky broke at those words.

"The person who saved you from the KGB, if someone you have already met they…" before Loki could finish Bucky was storming into the cell and slammed Loki against the wall, metal arm at his throat. Skye jumped back.

"Bucky stop, let him go" Skye yelled stepping up and yanking his arm down. He looked at Skye and slowly stepped back. May was there grabbing Skye's arm to get her out of the cell.

"You know who they are keeping Skye, you just have to find him" Loki said with one last grin, Skye's stomach dropped.

Once they were all back in the common room, Skye yanked her arm free.

"Who is the prisoner, the Hydra prisoner you have?" Skye said looking between May and Coulson. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were standing by the kitchen trying to give them space.

"Skye it's not what you think, don't let him get to you" Coulson pleaded.

"Coulson don't. I know what Loki is, but is he right? Is it true?" She said tears threatening to spill over.

May gently touched her arm but Skye stepped back.

"Tell me" she screamed, and Bucky came over to her but she didn't want him near either. She shoved his hand off as well. Coulson and May looked at each other one last time.

"You know who it is already don't you" Coulson said defeated, Skye growled.

"Say it, say his name"

"It's Ward"

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN, Next Chapter should be up soon, and yes I couldn't help but bring Ward back in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Skye almost collapsed, it wasn't possible. She looked up at May and Coulson.

"Hive" was all she said before Bucky caught her before she could fall down completely setting her on the chair.

"We don't know how, but somehow they brought him back" Coulson said kneeling in front of her. This wasn't happening.

"It can't be, him and Lincoln" Skye said letting the tears flow.

"I can't Coulson, I can't go through it. Not again." She almost sobbed after everything Ward did, made her feel, after Hive, after Lincoln dying for her. Coulson understood and held her tightly May came over as they all sat on the floor both holding her. Bucky led everyone out, he didn't know what this person meant to Skye, but he was important.

"He won't escape Skye, he doesn't even remember anything after the temple. We don't know how they got his body and mind back but it is him." May said calmingly. Skye finally stopped shaking, she slowly looked to May.

"I need to see him, I need to see for myself" she said determined. Coulson and May looked at each other, but Skye pressed on.

"Have him moved here for all I care, I just need to see for myself. I need to face him." It was for her own sanity she kept telling herself. May stroked her hair.

"Okay we will bring him here, it is more secure anyway." Coulson nodded and they held Skye for a good long while. Natasha watched from the doorway, heart breaking as she wanted to hold Skye as well. She didn't know what Skye had to do with Agent Ward, but she knew it was something serious. When she asked Bucky about it, he had no clue either. She would have to ask May later.

Wanda was the one who helped Skye to bed, as May and Coulson made the arrangements for Ward to be brought to the tower. Skye talked with Wanda for a while, Wanda never asked questions and just listened to Skye as she talked about Ward. When Skye got to Hive she had trouble speaking,

"Can you, can you just see my memories it might be better if someone knows all of it. Just in case" Skye said softly and Wanda nodded slowly opening up her memories of Hive and what Skye felt through the entire thing. After, Wanda held her tightly.

"I am so sorry that happened to you Skye. No one should have to go through that. I hope for your sake and his, he is just Ward" Wanda said darkly. Skye nodded and rested her head, Wanda went into her mind once more to help her sleep without any nightmares.

Once Wanda shut her door quietly she bumped into Bucky.

"Is she okay?" he asked softly and Wanda nodded.

"She will be once this is over with." Wanda studied Bucky carefully, trying hard not to invade his mind.

"Don't even think about it Wanda, it is best if you never go in my mind for your own sake" he told her not threatening, but sincere. She just nodded and walked to her own room.

Bucky slowly opened her door to watch her sleeping soundly, she was turning over when he heard her whisper something, one name that made his blood run cold.

"Loki"

Bucky saw red, what the hell was Loki invading her mind? Her dreams? As if she didn't have enough damn nightmares keeping her up.

Bucky stormed down to the cell that Loki was in almost breaking the door off he stormed in pinning Loki against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" He growled and Loki looked confused.

"I would be careful how you speak, and what you say next. I did nothing to her." he replied calmly, Bucky heard others come in.

"Bucky what are you doing?" Steve asked but Bucky didn't let Loki go,

"I know you did something, now tell me what you did!" his voice was ice. Loki then smiled at him,

"Ah that is jealousy I hear isn't it. I wonder what she said," Bucky's face turned lethal and Steve finally dragged him out. Natasha shutting the cell door, as Loki turned to both Natasha and Bucky.

"You two really should tell her before it is too late, finding out that kind of thing from someone else can be quiet devastating." Natasha just looked at him while locking the door and walked out with Steve and Bucky.

"What is going on?" Steve said looking at Bucky as Natasha shut the door to a control room looking over Loki's cell.

"She whispered his name in her sleep." Bucky growled, and Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

"He did something to her, while they were talking I don't know what but he had to of done something to her mind" Bucky almost whispered still angry at the situation. Steve put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Buck, it could have been nothing" he offered but Natasha didn't look convinced either.

"Bucky maybe we should tell her" he glared at Natasha for even considering it.

"No, she can't know" he said again, but she shook her head.

"Loki is right in that aspect. We need to tell her before someone worse does, I do not want her to find out from someone else." Natasha looked down at Loki's cell giving her something else to focus on. She also knew it would have to wait until the visit with Agent Ward is over.

"Agent Ward is coming for a visit, that is going to be very stressful and emotional for Skye I think we need to wait for a little while after his visit with her. We need to tell her though." Natasha looked to both and Steve looked puzzled.

"Agent Ward? As in the guy we rescued from Hydra?" what did he have to do with Skye.

"Agent Ward is a Hydra agent, top agent that was placed with Coulson's team. Something else happened that I do not know of. But Skye and Ward's relationship was a disaster from the start, I gathered that much information." Natasha watched Bucky as his eyes shifted.

"I think we all need to rest before tomorrow, Bucky she will need you now more than ever." Natasha told him quietly. They all nodded leaving Loki to his cell and heading to bed. Tomorrow would come too soon. Loki though was sitting with his eyes closed, it almost looked as if he was meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye was walking through a meadow, a field of flowers reaching up to her hips, she brushed her hands through them. She didn't mind this dream it was lovely and calm. She reached a tall oak tree and decided to sit at the base and watch the flowers sway in the breeze.

"Hello Skye" she shot up and backed away from the figure now leaning against the tree.

"Loki" she whispered looking around at the flowers, the field, the tree they were still there.

"I know you might be confused but yes you are still dreaming, I just need to talk with you without the others at the tower hearing, or anyone else for that matter." He said calmly gesturing for her to sit beside him as he crossed his legs and leaned against the tall tree. She stood for a moment and looked around one last time before deciding it was safe.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she sat down still tense.

"Because Thanos, he will do anything to get his hands on you." Loki started not looking at her, but at the flowers.

"I must say this is one lovely dream, I am almost sorry I interrupted it. I suppose you don't have many like this." She studied his face trying to figure out what he was up too.

"What does Thanos want with me?" She finally asked.

"He wants you as his own weapon, being the daughter of royalty and with your inhuman ability you can grow strong enough to tear plants in half. That type of power he craves to have at his side. To use your gifts for his own gain." Loki continued and she finally turned to him.

"Then why are you working for him? Why warn me about him if you are just going to take me to him." She questioned and Loki looked at her sadly.

"I did fake my death with Thor on that planet, what my brother doesn't understand is, I was trying to not get away from our family but from the debt I owed Thanos. It seems I am not the one be brought back from death though." Loki looked at her taking her hand into his.

"You know of whom I speak, and he is back not of his own free will, but Thanos" he said softly. Skye looked at her hand in his.

"Why, why warn me about any of this?" she asked softly, not understanding his reasoning.

"I made a promise to someone, that no matter the cost I would always try and look out for you, to protect you from him. When I saw you at the Hydra base, when Victor knocked you out I wasn't going to take you to Thanos. I was going to take you to a hiding place." Skye raised a brow questioning him, but he continued.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I was not always a villain. I swear to you Skye no harm will come of you while I am around. I will try and protect you, but do not trust him to. No matter what he says he is now one of Thanos' puppets." Loki stood and kissed Skye's hand.

"I will not be cruel, but not play nice in the real world Thanos has eyes and ears everywhere, your dreams are the only safe place we can meet." Skye nodded trying to gather all the information Loki turned looking over his shoulder at her.

"I will call you puppet in the real world just so you know this was real that what I mean is true and you are not making it up in your own mind. Other than that, do not speak a word of it to anyone, not even me" with that he was gone and Skye was now looking at the flowers alone.

Skye woke up feeling well rested, but confused what the hell is going on, Loki was protecting her? Ward was brought back by Thanos? Why was her life so complicated?

Skye threw the blankets off her and tried not to dwell, while she was getting ready for the day one thought hit her. She was going to see Grant Ward today.

 **Hi all, so another Chapter down. I am super excited to have this going again. I hope you all enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Skye didn't know what to think, they placed Ward into the cell right next to Loki. She looked to Loki only for a second she knew he would hear everything. I guess it didn't really matter, since they both worked for Thanos. She didn't need to think about that right now though. Skye blinked at the figure pacing his cell, he is just how she remembered, but she remembered Hive also her memories of Hive were stronger than those of Grand Ward. She paused in the door way before both prisoners turned to her, Loki didn't show any emotion, but Ward his eyes lit up surprised drinking her in.

"Skye" He breathed and she flinched at the sound, the sound that sometimes still haunted her. Skye slowly approached his cell but not daring to go inside. She sat in a chair right outside his door. He almost pressed himself against the glass trying to get closer to her.

"How are you alive?" She asked clearly, no emotion in her voice though her throat bobbed. He tilted his head a little confused.

"If you wanted me dead Skye you should've aimed for the head, that is how I know you still care, you shot me in my side. Still hurt like hell but I got patched up by Hydra only took a couple months. I don't really remember," he smiled still looking at her up and down. She blinked suddenly realizing he had no idea about anything that happened. What did Thanos do, could someone be that powerful?

"You really don't remember do you?" she asked and saw his face fall confused.

"What do you mean? Skye it has only been a couple months" he said and Loki laughed she shot her eyes over glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry love this is too funny, he was brought back with no memory. Probably for the best though" Loki looked over Ward who was clenching his hands.

"Why is he my neighbor? I thought he was dead?" Ward asked still looking over the God of mischief.

"He faked it" was all she said. She was still studying Ward though for any signs Hive was in there sleeping or hiding she didn't know. Ward noticed her gaze.

"Skye, I know we have had our differences, but you know when I brought you to Whitehall I was just helping you fulfill your destiny and look at you now? I would never harm you, you know how I feel about you! I mean look at you stronger than ever, your father would be" She stood up so fast her chair flew back making him pause.

"Don't you say another word about him" she seethed,

"You have lost a lot of time Grant Ward, more than you could possibly imagine. As for you caring for me, you might not remember but I do. You completely broke me," She yelled no longer keeping her anger contained the whole room shook her eyes filled with tears.

"You tore me down, allowed that thing to control my mind, my thoughts, have me hurt the ones I love. You took everything from me, and ripped me apart repeatedly" she got closer to the cell door, it broke free under her powers, Ward took a step back.

"Skye, I don't know what you are talking about, I would never hurt you," he tried again as she stood where the cell door use to be.

"You want to see what I have become, you want to see what you made me" her eyes started to grow darker. Before she could do anything though Loki was placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him unsure of how he got out of his own cell. She didn't care.

"Don't" he said calmly and something in his eyes made her pause. She flexed her hands once and the room stood still once more. Skye blinked and Loki was back in his cell as if he never left. She looked at Ward who was looking at her amazed and fearful. Good he should be afraid of her.

"Skye I think that is enough for today" she heard Bucky say behind her, she didn't want to be near anyone right now. One last look at Ward and she left, she didn't care she broke the door off he couldn't escape with the Avengers around.

Bucky went a step behind her, but she glared at him silently telling him to back off and left. She needed air, needed to clear her mind. Thanos, Loki, Ward, Natasha, Bucky they were all keeping something from her she was tired of secrets. Coulson and May should know better after everything they went though, they should know better than to keep her in the dark. She finally sat down in the park just listening to the wind, it was a nice warm day and she relaxed a little. She didn't know how long she was out there, but it had to of been long if they sent Wanda and Pietro to look for her. They both sat on either side and just gave her their company for a while. Skye finally broke the silence,

"After everything I have been through with them, they are still keeping secrets from me." She said softly and the twins looked at her sadly.

"Sometimes people who care for others think they are doing the right thing. Sometimes not knowing something is a gift" Pietro tried but Skye shook her head.

"I would rather know, I don't like being kept in the dark. I have almost died from it a couple times. I would rather know the truth if it concerns me" Skye said and Wanda grabbed her hand.

"Then ask, get them in a room alone and ask them up front if you want I can always persuade them also" Wanda said mischief dancing in her eyes. That made Skye smile,

"That's okay but I think I will put them all together in a secure room, make them tell me once and for all. Even if it pains them to do so" All three hugged and then walked back to the tower. To her surprise, Natasha was the one waiting for her when they reached the tower Wanda looked at Pietro and waved him along leaving the two alone. Skye was surprised because Natasha has been nothing but distant toward her.

"I am guessing it didn't go well with Agent Ward?" Natasha asked and Skye laughed.

"Not at all, but as good as they always are." Skye said still confused on why the red headed assassin cared.

"I am sorry for what you had to go through, I know it must have been rough considering how you reacted." She tested and Skye suddenly felt ready to boil over.

"let me guess my meeting with him was not private?"

"No" Skye's breath hitched, why was she never given privacy.

"Well that is just wonderful, if I didn't have enough stress let's make my past public knowledge. Just because I am working with the Avengers does not mean you get to know everything about my past. Hell, I don't even know my entire past. It is not like the rest of you share either, so next time I decide to go see someone alone don't act like a concerned parent and make a show of it. You of all people should know how to respect someone's private business." Skye coldly stated and stormed off. Why, why did they have to watch what happened, she wanted to see him alone and yet they were all watching her, hell even Loki was right there.

A thought struck her, Loki knew something about her past, her real parents. Remembering her dream with him she headed straight there, she wanted answers and no one else was going to give them to her.

Once she got to the cells she saw Bucky at the door and Thor inside. She was still mad at Bucky for completely shutting her out, then keeping a big secret from her so she brushed past him not even saying anything and walked right into Loki's cell with Thor. Thor though did not like the intrusion and raised a brow at her.

"I need to talk to him, alone" she said staring right at Loki she could see Ward shifted to his feet as well looking at them.

"Lady Skye I am not sure that is wise" Thor said but she shot him a look,

"Brother I will not harm her you have my word" Loki said understanding that Skye needed something important.

"Please tell me you are not actually listening to him?" Ward started from his cell apparently hearing everything Skye didn't look at him though as she heard Bucky yell at him to keep quiet then sending his cell pure white locking him inside with no sight or sound.

"Thor please" Skye said again and he looked between his brother and Skye and finally nodded.

"Take Bucky with you also" Skye said, she didn't turn to see the hurt in his eyes. But she needed to be alone with Loki with no interruptions.

Once they were alone she sent a wave of vibrations toward the camera completely cutting anyone off that was listening and watching. She pulled up the chair.

"Tell me about my parents, you said there were not the ones I found here on Earth." Skye said and Loki just looked amused.

"Is that what you really want to ask? Not what the others are keeping from you?" he questions and she crossed her arms.

"Maybe next, I will give them one last chance to come clean. My parents Loki" she hissed, a little heated from earlier still.

"Ah as I said before you are of Royal blood, on your Inhuman side. Though your Father's side that is a bit more difficult to explain." He started and she just listened closely.

"Your mother though she was a fiery one, you have only met her when you were born, but you are so much like her." He smiled to himself a real smile, Skye noticed it.

"My father, you said that he took me away to protect me, he took me from my mother?" Loki loosed a breath.

"Yes, you see your mother and father loved each other more than life itself, and once they knew your mother was pregnant it was dangerous if anyone found out. It was a forbidden love sort of thing," he laughed "because your mother was already married to the king of the inhumans." Skye's eyes widened at that. Black Bolt.

"So, my mother and father conceived me then had to hide me because she was married?" Skye asked and Loki nodded.

"Her husband would have killed you on sight knowing you are not his own." Loki said face suddenly grim.

"She went on a diplomatic trip, that is what she told her husband. He did not question it since it was to Asgard there most trusted allies. She was going to meet up with your father and have you there, under their protection far away from him. He didn't question why it would take almost a year either, but you were suborn, and had to come early but good thing you did. Your mothers husband decided to visit her on the 8th month, so you see your father had to take you far away so they couldn't detect your presence. You were brought to earth, but your father left you with inhumans he thought he could trust. Though given your experience with them, I would say he was mistaken." Once Loki was done he sat back down against the wall. Skye wiped a tear away.

"Thank you, but how can I know you aren't trying to play me, how can I know you are telling me the truth? How would you even know all this?" Skye said looking at him closing waiting for some reaction.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't doubt me a little. You should never expect anything less from the God of Mischief." He said, it looked as though he was in pain, but he opened his mouth again.

"I know all this because I am your father, and I loved you and your mother very much."

Skye couldn't breathe.

 **Hey guys so yes dun dun dunnnnnnn Loki is the father. I had to entertain that idea because I love Loki but I do not love him as a love interest for Skye, though I do love the idea of him as her father something I had thought about for a long time. Let me know what you think :) Thank you all for the reviews and hope to hear from you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone, I have been slacking like crazy but here is an extra long chapter for you I am working and doing School full time so I am not going to promise updates every day or week but my mind is flowing again on this story. Thank you all for the support on this!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _"_ _I know all this because I am your father, and I loved you and your mother very much."_

Skye didn't know what to think, she kept running that sentence through her mind again and again. It wasn't possible. Cal was her father, he went through hell and back just to get back to her. She finally noticed Loki holding her shoulders his mouth was moving but she didn't hear him. Her father, Loki was, it can't be true. Skye noticed then the whole room was shaking,

"Skye breathe" Loki told her softly but she shook her head. It couldn't be true.

"You're lying you have to be lying" she said as her emotions raged on. She clenched her fists trying to get a grip but this was too big. He is lying, he is lying, she kept chanting to herself. Loki finally lifted her chin with his hand.

"You know deep down it is true" he made her stare into his eyes,

"You have always known something was missing" he said again and she just looked at him, her father. She still didn't know if she could believe it, or if she even should.

"It isn't possible" she said softly, the shaking dying down a bit.

"No puppet, it is possible" at those words her eyes went wide. Her dream it wasn't just something she made up. The room let out a groan under her vibrations at that the world went so still for a moment she didn't breathe. She didn't know what to think, didn't know what to say to him.

"Skye as much as I would love for you to tear this tower apart, you might want to control your power." Loki looked up to see come cracks in the ceiling. Skye looked up as well, she sat down quickly crossing her legs trying to breathe.

"I can't stop it" Skye said tear running down her cheek, it was too much. Skye and Loki heard a loud crash as her team rushed into the room wide eyed at Skye. Loki leaned down.

"Skye" Loki started before May broke the door open to the cell.

"Get the hell away from her" she growled going to Skye. May leaned down to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"We have gotten through this before, we can do it again. In and out, match me" May whispered to her, but the shaking just increased.

"May she will bring it down within a couple seconds" Coulson said in a warning voice.

"Please make it stop" Skye barely whispered to her and May nodded. Pulling out her icer she shot Skye who went limp in her arms. Loki let out a yell and threw May against the wall.

"What did you do to her" Loki cradled Skye looking over her, then noticed she was still breathing.

"Loki" Thor warned as May looked at him ready to attack. Coulson decided to step in.

"Let us take Skye peacefully" Coulson said between Loki and Thor.

"We just knocked her out, it did no harm to her Loki" Coulson said gently and Loki lifted Skye into Thor's arms and nodded. He looked over to see Ward almost grinning. Thanos would know for sure what happened, not that he already didn't know Skye was his daughter. It was just an extra punishment for Loki at this point.

Thor stalked out of the room with Skye, May still glaring at Loki while she left the cell. Everyone decided to leave the room, but Bucky. Once the door was back on his cell Bucky looked at him closing.

"Why do you toy with her?" Bucky asked lowly but not threatening. Loki just looked at him surprised.

"I'm not and you should stay away from her Winter Solider if it comes to a time where you do any harm to her. You would deal with me, and I would make what Hydra did to you look like child's play." Loki sneered and Bucky just glared at him, he slammed the door stalking out trying to figure out what was going on with those two.

Bucky went straight to Natasha who was watching from the hall,

"We have to tell her now, today. Before someone else does she will never forgive us, but at least we can come clean" Bucky said and Natasha nodded following him to the containment cell they were keeping Skye in. Coulson and May where already there in the room with her stroking her hair and Steve was at the door. They all looked to Natasha and Bucky.

"Are you going to tell her?" Steve asked, Bucky and Natasha nodded.

"She just went through a lot are you sure this is the right time?" Coulson asked looking down at Skye.

"It has to be, she needs to know or else she will keep going to Loki for answers an I will not let him turn her against all of us." Natasha growled.

"It is time Phil, she needs to know" May said as they stood up and left the room. Steve stopped Bucky though for a moment.

"She will forgive you Bucky, just remember you are not that person anymore" Bucky just looked at him but Steve patted him on the shoulder smiling.

When Skye woke up she was not in her room but what looked like a containment room, rubbing her head she knew it was for the best. The door opened while Bucky walked in with Natasha. She sat up straighter still pissed at him, so she brought her knees to her chest hugging herself, not looking at him or Natasha.

"Skye, I know you are still mad at me and you have every right to be, but I will tell you my story and what I am keeping from you." He paused taking a deep breath.

"I would rather do it with Natasha to tell her side, she has a bigger part in your story than I do. Also, no questions until we have both finished agreed?" Skye just looked at him and Natasha glaring at both but nodded. Natasha sat in the chair next to the bed.

She took a breath,

"When I was only 17 years old I was sent on a mission by the KGB. My mission was to find a 084 and bring it in before any other agency got to it, or should I say her" Natasha glanced at Skye whose face was blank.

"I was told that this girl would change everything the Red Room was working toward, that she would help the Red Room rise to power and become the ultimate weapon. I was the best of my class so they didn't think I needed anyone to partner with, so they let me go alone. It was my first real test with them. I went to China, found a village filled with so much life, I saw my target sleeping soundly in her mother's arms signing her a lullaby, with her father watching down on them. I knew right then I was about to destroy this little girl's life, but my training wouldn't allow me to feel much so I did what needed to be done for my mission. I took you and your mother in the dead of night when your father was working at the hospital, I kept your mother alive as I was ordered. They were trading her to Whitehall, I am sure you heard of the name. They just didn't tell him we had you as well." Skye just nodded once feeling the anger boil again.

"Your father tried to come after me, but he didn't know who I was or where I had taken both of you. I brought you to the red room, you were so small only 2 years old but my mission was complete and they had you in their hands now." Natasha took a breath trying to get herself to continue looking at him, Bucky nodded at her.

"They kept you hidden from the rest of the red room until you were 4, that is when they brought you back to me. I was to be your new trainer. In the red room, your trainer was not like how you and May are, it was brutal, cruel, and heartless. My goal was to make you the best, and to break you of any attachments or kindness, but you were so stubborn. Even at 4 you fought me every day you showed kindness to the other girls in there with you, you also whispered about your mother in your sleep. You were only 4 yet you understood what they were doing was wrong. Victor, the one who you had the pleasure of meeting, decided to bring in the Winter Solider." She glanced at Bucky again, but he wasn't looking at her this time he was looking at the wall already ashamed. Skye looked between them urging Natasha to go on.

"They knew I was failing on turning you into another Black Widow so they thought, even when they took you at 2, you had to be rid of you memories." Skye let a tear slid down her cheek, and Natasha wanted to comfort her, but instead continued.

"Somehow Victor knew I was being soft on you, so they took you away from me in the middle of training and brought you to him" she glanced at Bucky.

"He was now your second trainer, your trainer of the mind. That was the first day you had your mind wiped." Skye looked at them for a second thinking,

"What do you mean first?" she asked not in anger but confusion. Natasha just shook her head.

"Bucky," she asked wanting him to tell her the next part of the story. He shook his head once, but then Skye placed her hand on his knee.

"Please" she asked and he stood up going to the farthest corner of the room.

"They wiped me I don't know how many times in my life, but when they asked me to do that to someone else, a four-year-old I had no choice. When they brain washed me I couldn't disobey them, or I thought." He pulled his hand through his hair nervous.

"I will never forget your screams as the machine turned on, I will never forget in that moment I wanted nothing but to kill those men for making me do this to someone so innocent. They never brainwashed you for the fact Natasha and I both fought against it saying it would do more harm than good. But those screams I heard over and over in my head." Skye looked down into her hands not knowing what to think, but she knew the worst wasn't heard yet.

"How many times" she asked not looking at him,

"5"

Skye let out almost a sob but held it back in. She looked at both with tears and some anger,

"Finish the story" Natasha shook her head,

"Maybe we should wait for another day" she said gently and Skye's anger started to rise.

"Finish it, I need to hear it all" Bucky just nodded.

"When you turned 6 after spending two years with Natasha, Victor noticed you stopped making improvements. So he called me in again this was your 5th time going into the machine. They knew Natasha would fight them, they saw her turning more and more from their path every day. Natasha even went as far as to start sharing a room with you, that way she could keep an eye to make sure no one harmed you. When they told me I would have to sneak into her room and get you, I knew something else was going on. Victor did also that is why I had no time to plan I needed to get you that night." Bucky placed his hand on Natasha's shoulder. She understood she needed to tell this part.

"They locked down the base, I was planning on escaping with you that night but somehow Victor knew I was up to something. So, while we were finishing up dinner in the hall with everyone they told me to bring you to Victor, that he has news to share that concerned both of us." Natasha's eyes filled with tears.

"When we entered they grabbed you from me and injected me with a paralyzing drug it only lasted a couple minutes but that was all they needed. I could see and feel everything but could not move. They beat me making you watch, but I never screamed because I knew you would be even more afraid. But I trained you good, you didn't scream, you didn't cry, and you watched as they forced you too. My eyes never left yours during the entire time. You gave me strength I never knew existed since my parents died." Natasha smiled a little.

"After they were done I had three broken ribs, fractured arm, and a whole lot of bruises and cuts. They left me on the floor while Bucky took you to another room leaving me there. I must have screamed your name because next thing I knew he looked at me with compassion something I have never seen him do in those years I knew him." Natasha got down and sat cross legged across from Skye their knees touching she held out her hand and Skye looked at her confused for a moment.

"Give me your arm" Natasha told her gently and Skye did.

"When they took you into the other room, I heard you scream they had broken your arm making the bone stick through the skin. This is where this scar came from." Natasha brushed a faint scar on Skye inner arm and Skye looked at Bucky tears down her face.

"That part was me and it killed me to do it, but I tried to do it quick were if Victor did it he would do it slowly more painfully and I don't know if he would've stopped there. I was ordered then to kill Natasha that night after you both got cleaned up, and to make you watch. That way you would be rid of all those your loved. Making you completely theirs." He sadly looked at them.

"When I snuck into your room that night Natasha was already waiting, with her own serum her healing was faster, but you had to be medicated since you have not unleased your inhuman side yet, so your healing took longer. Natasha was willing to fight me, and kill me to keep you from being kept there. That was the first time in 40 plus years I felt compassion and I felt and saw the love for one person, and how strong it can be. I helped you both escape not that Natasha needed help, so I helped you both move to America where you can live out your lives in peace. Or so I thought." Bucky said sitting back down. Natasha was still gripping Skye's hand.

"We had about 3 years together, wonderful years where I thought everything would be okay that I could be a mother to you, something that was taken from me in the Red Room. That you could live a peaceful life without being hunted. Though it never came. The Winter Solider was back, but they didn't wipe his memory that time just activated his brainwashing so of course he found us and tried to kill you." Natasha glanced at Bucky who was looking down at that floor. Skye squeezed her hand.

"I got him to see reason, broke his programming down a little of course by knocking him out," Natasha grinned a little at he memory "but we knew as long as you were with me or had anything to do with me you would never have a peaceful life. So, we both made the decision to wipe you once last time, but not with the machine with a drug they developed that wouldn't hurt you. That was the hardest decision of my life, not the red room, not helping you survive it, or even escaping, but letting you go. With the drug, it knocked you out enough to get you to the orphanage I told the nuns I found you on the street and you had no name. When I saw Bucky last, I wasn't sure if he even remembered you or me, but no matter how much they wiped him he remembered, but didn't know it was you until I confirmed it." Natasha looked at Skye who was crying. Natasha was hesitant but slid over and held Skye to her while she cried, Natasha or Skye didn't notice that Bucky left the room to give them some privacy. Bucky never felt such heartache as he did right now, he was such a big part of why she and Natasha didn't have a peaceful life, why Skye went through so much. He didn't want her to forgive him, and he didn't blame her for wanting nothing to do with him ever again.

After Skye was done she looked up at Natasha,

"Did you ever look for me?" Skye asked softly, Natasha smiled.

"After Clint recruited me I searched nonstop to find you, he even helped. I never could though all your records were erased. I even went poking around the red room to make sure he didn't have you again. I was happy that he didn't." Natasha smiled and Skye's face softened a bit almost laughing.

"I erased all my records when I was old enough to hack and leave that place, that is why you couldn't find me" Natasha grinned quite proud of Skye.

"Thank you for telling me, and thank you for saving me." Skye said with a hint of a smile. Natasha's face fell though at remembering her mother.

"I am so sorry about your mother Skye, I am sorry I took her away and what happened after" Skye gave her a confused look, Natasha shrugged.

"May might have mentioned what happened after Bucky and I told our story to her and Coulson." Skye rolled her eyes of course, but couldn't be mad anymore this was something that broke a part of her. May and Coulson always would protect her from something she might not be able to hear, and she was happy she heard it from Bucky and Natasha. She looked up but noticed that Bucky left. Her face fell,

"He thinks I won't forgive him, right?" Skye asked and Natasha nodded.

"He did such horrible things as the Winter Soldier, as did I in the Red Room. I don't think he realizes though I couldn't have gotten you out without him. I would be dead and you would have been just a weapon" Skye nodded and stood Natasha standing with her.

"One more questions in the million I will think of later," Natasha laughed then nodded.

"Why do I remember you calling me Angel Eyes?" Natasha placed her hand on each side of Skye's face.

"Because you were my Angel Eyes that made me see the Red Room for who they truly are. You made me see there was something beyond the pain and suffering they embedded in me." Skye teared up and hugged Natasha. She still had a lot of think about but everyone deserved a second chance. Right now, she needed to see Bucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Skye went up to her floor she noticed Steve in the kitchen looking sad, she knew something happened with Bucky.

"Steve are you okay?" she gently asked, placing her hand on his back. He turned placing a smile on his face trying to wipe away any hint of worry.

"Of course, how are you feeling?" he asked and she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Steve, cut the crap what is going on?" she crossed her arms and he sighed,

"He left, said he needed some time he wouldn't tell me where though. I tried to talk him out of it but he still left." Steve said and Skye's face darkened.

"Oh, so he thinks he can just run away from this?" she growled and went to her room slamming the door ignoring Steve's looks of worry trying to go after her. As soon as she packed her bags she ran down to find Natasha, if Bucky was going to reflect on this and pout she knew where he would be.

"Natasha" Skye said looking around the room for her, she popped up with Clint searching Skye's face, then turning to her bag.

"Okay where are you going?" she asked crossing her arms just like Skye does. Huh that's where she got it from, well between her and May.

"To find Bucky apparently he is sulking and I am going to drag his ass back" she huffed and Natasha just shook her head.

"Be careful with him Skye, sometimes people need time after reliving their past. Time to sort themselves out, you should know." Natasha warned but Skye was already set.

"He thinks he can share his story and huge part of my past, and then just leave?" Skye countered and Natasha sighed in defeat.

"You know where he went don't you" She asked and Skye nodded.

"Where did you bring me when we left Russia?" Skye said and Natasha smiled.

"I will drive you" Skye started to argue but Natasha raised her hand.

"No arguing, I would like to see the house. It is only a couple hours from here anyway and I will wait in the car don't worry. I will only intervene if things get to heated." Natasha just grabbed a couple things as they headed out. Skye asked more and more about the years they spent together in the Red Room and here. It sounded like a dream with having Natasha and a home to grow up in, but at least it wasn't all bad when she was growing up. Skye fell asleep as Natasha continued to drive. Once they reached the house Skye remembered it from her dreams.

"I had dreams of us playing in the back yard climbing an oak tree and having dinner in the kitchen. It wasn't a dream, was it?" Skye asked and Natasha smiled fondly,

"No, we had many days of playing in the back, you loved that oak tree you climbed it almost every day." Skye nodded and then got out of the car and headed into the house.

She didn't knock of course because technically it was once her own house, and no one lived her since. Walking into the home though she was overwhelmed by the sense. This was her home, she was happy here for years. She brushed her hand against everything trying to remember her childhood. Walking upstairs she noticed a shadow in a small little room sitting on a little bed. Bucky didn't even look up.

"This is what I took you from, your life here. I thought if you followed me you would at least see it." He said sadly feeling the sheets of the bed.

"You could've had such a happy life if it wasn't for me Skye," he looked at her leaning against the doorway. All her anger disappeared,

"You knew I would follow you here?" she asked and he nodded.

"You need to know what you lost, because of me." Skye looked at him and crossed the room and stood in front of him, he refused to look up.

"Bucky, that wasn't you" she said slowly, lifting his chin to look at her. She placed both hands on his face. Maybe he would never fully recover from Hydra but she would be damned if she let him kill himself over it.

"You made choices that saved me, you fought back when it came to me and you chose to save me." She said and he just shook his head.

"YOU chose to let Natasha escape even help her, YOU chose to let me go at a chance of a better life. YOU alone James Barnes made those decisions. I will never blame you for what happened, I will never hate you, I will never leave you, and I will never think less of you. YOU are not the monster Hydra tried to make you." Her voice was rough and powerful and Bucky let a tear slid down, because she didn't see him as a monster, she saw him as a person who was a weapon. He hugged her middle and let the tears fall, because he will never deserve her, but maybe he can protect her future. Because maybe this is why they ended up meeting all those years ago, so she can fix what Hydra broke. So she could bring him back to himself, he shuttered trying to suppress a sob. She stroked his hair until he was calmed down enough. She looked around her room and saw a little bear with a red star. She smiled as Bucky lifted his head and looked at the little bear also. Skye stepped away from him to go pick it up when she heard Natasha by the door.

"I thought you should always remember who helped save you" she said softly to Skye nodding in Bucky's direction. Bucky looked and her and couldn't express enough on what that meant to him, that Natasha was willing to let Skye remember him, not as a villain but a hero who helped save her.

"Can I keep it?" Skye asked picking up the bear and Natasha laughed.

"It's yours Skye, anything is this room you can take if you chose too." She said and Skye started to go through the room touching all the pictures of her and Natasha, the toys, books, and clothes. Natasha walked over to a certain picture on the dresser and picked it up smiling. It was Skye in a ballet costume she wore one Halloween, since Natasha always loved Ballet even after the Red Room. Skye came up behind her and laughed.

"Please tell me I did not do ballet I am a horrible dancer" Natasha just smiled at her dusting off the frame.

"No, you wanted to be a ballerina for Halloween since you knew about me going through the Red Room. Since you also got some lessons in the Red Room you were not as bad as you thought." Skye sensed that Bucky finally came over also and he smiled at how happy Natasha and Skye looked.

"I don't want to take everything, but I think a backpack worth is good for now. I want to copy this picture though so you can have one and me as well" Skye said and Natasha felt her heart almost stop. Skye really wanted a piece of history with her in it.

"I will never sell this house, so everything will remain here what you chose to come back for." Natasha finally said, she left the room to go through the old home once more as Skye turned to Bucky.

"You aren't going to run again, are you?" she shyly asked almost afraid of the answer. Bucky shook his head.

"No, I won't be running anytime soon." She smiled at that.

"Good because I am really going to need my friend" Bucky raised a brow in questions, she sighed.

"Yea, the reason why I lost control at the tower was because Loki is my father" Bucky's mouth dropped in surprise then disbelief.

"That isn't possible Skye what you told me about your dad, how?" Bucky stood there confused and Skye sat on the bed.

"I don't know but I know deep down he is telling the truth. There is one way to find out, a DNA test as long as he doesn't use magic to alter it." She said although her DNA has changed it should still match some of his.

"We will get the test done as soon as we get back, but I think you and Natasha should spend some time together here. Alone." He said before she could object, but Skye didn't argue she nodded and hugged him goodbye as he left on the motorcycle he came in on. Natasha was in the back looking at the old oak tree when Skye found her.

"So, this is the tree I loved so much" Skye said smiling and Natasha nodded.

"I almost tore it down after I had to give you up, but I thought if I ever found you again you would kill me if you remembered." Natasha smiled looking up into the leaves.

"Good thing too, because I would have been pissed. I don't remember a lot just glimpses, but I do have some memories." Skye said before lifting herself into the tree.

Natasha and Skye stayed at the house for the rest of the day into the night. They decided to sleep there both in the living room Skye telling her more and more of her own story. Also including that Loki said she was his daughter. Natasha was a little jealous and angry that he thinks he can just show up in her life, but skeptical since Loki liked to trick people. She agreed to the DNA test thinking with Loki locked up it shouldn't be tainted, hopefully.

After getting up early in the morning Skye and Natasha headed back to the tower. Of course, everyone was waiting in the common room for them to return, Clint being the first to hug both Skye and Natasha.

"Welcome to the family Skye, not that you weren't pretty much already" He said and Natasha jabbed him. Skye went over to Coulson and May as they both hugged her as well, for the first time in a while she felt like she was coming home to family a real family. Though there was one person who she still needed to see. Natasha saw that look as Skye glanced to the elevators and Natasha nodded her head, urging her to go.

Walking down to the cells, she kept running it through her head. He was her father, well if he was telling the truth which she didn't know what his motive would be if he was lying. Before she reached the door, Bucky was waiting for her arms crossed and leaning against the door she couldn't help but smile.

"I am happy to see you didn't run" she said reaching him, he just grinned.

"Did you really think I would after I told you I would stay?" he raised a brow and she shrugged. To her surprise he pulled her into a hug.

"Just be careful with him, please" he whispered into her ear. She looked up into his eyes nodding slowly. She finally let go of him and walked through the door, Loki watching her carefully as she approached.

"How do I know you aren't trying to sway me?" she asked sitting right outside the cell. Loki just smiled.

"Given my past I don't doubt your worry, but this is not something I would ever play with. I think you know that too" he stood coming up to the cell door.

"Why didn't you ever come back for me then? Why did you let me suffer so much?" her eyes held his firmly and his smile vanished.

"I didn't know what had happened to you, I only have glimpses but nothing where I could find you. I thought I left you with the right people. For that Skye, I cannot be sorrier" he seemed sincere, but she was still weary of him. Skye heard a laugh from the other cell and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"This is so sweet Loki a killer, saying he has a daughter and no less that daughter being you Skye. Please tell me you are not believing this shit" Ward said looking at both amused.

"Why have you not killed him yet?" Loki asked annoyed but mischief playing in his eyes.

"She won't kill me, unlike you Loki Skye and I actually have history and a connection" Ward said grinning at him. Skye had enough.

"Ward, you would do yourself a favor if you shut up now" she hissed and his face fell. She tapped on the tablet to make his cell go white again.

"Please tell me you killed him?" Loki said and she shook her head.

"It was a lot more complicated than that, not something I am really wanting to share at the moment." She straightened herself up looking at him fully.

"If we do a DNA test to prove you are my father, would you be able to affect it with your magic?" he was not surprised it came to this. He just shook his head.

"No, I cannot change DNA I can create illusions but not actually change anything" he studied her face.

"You may do one Skye and then you will know I am telling the truth."

"Thank you, I will be back with one of my friends please be nice" she warned. He just lifted his hands in surrender.

Skye shut the door and slumped against it, Bucky was still waiting for her looking at her worried.

"I'm fine and he agreed to the DNA test, he cannot alter it either." She said and Bucky wrapped his arms around her.

"When did everything become so messed up" she asked half laughing at all of it. Bucky smiled.

"The day you were born"

 **Hi all I hope you enjoyed this next part I am trying to keep up with this story as much as I can. I still do not know who I want Skye ending up with, but right now I like her just working on herself. Thank you all for the reviews it helps my writing also if you want to see anything pop up in the story let me know I can try and fit it in :)**


End file.
